Gundam SEED Eden
by Ramiel666
Summary: DD's re-written story with different scenes and more fights. A secret organisation emerges as a light of hope, but the helm is controlled by the shadows. Leaving a state secret's destiny to take control, even if he wants to, or not. KxL AxC SxS RxL CxOC
1. Run Rabbit Run

**Gundam SEED Eden**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED Destiny as it is exclusive rights to Bandai and Sunrise Studios. I am not making any money from this as it is purely for entertainment for me and fans alike.**

**_A/N: Welcome to GS Eden, this is a re-write of Dark Destiny one of my earlier works to which may of you know it was something started like many other fanfic writers that found that Destiny was very disappointing or lacking in our me it lacked most of SEED's story and to me, it didn't make a tense and gripping situation like its predecessor, and the odd switching when it came to pairings. So I'm writing this to spice it up and make the situation a lot more enjoyable, hopefully with better spelling and grammar too._**

**_On a side note, anyone wishing to be the story's proof-reader is welcome to put themselves forward._**

**Opening Theme: Shut Up and Explode - Boom Boom Satellites**

**Phase 1: Run Rabbit Run**

* * *

><p><strong>4th February C.E.72 , 1632 Hours – Orb Union, Capital City <strong>

The bright sun beamed for another glorious day for the island nation, where the now 17 year old ex-pilot rose his hand to sky, partially covering it with his extended fingers to allow some light to shine onto his face. The cool ocean wind complimented the warm sun's rays, which this combination was always the essence of the island. He shifted his eyes the re-construction of buildings, that appeared like plants stretching out from the soil. They symbolised the growth from the ashes of this proud and flourishing nation.

"Is it not another beautiful day Kira?" asked a gentle voice from the opposite side of the table.

Moving his gaze to the young woman, wearing a radiating white summer dress and a hat that concealed all of her long pink wavy hair. "Indeed" he replied, looking at her across the table. A waiter came to the table, gently laying down tea in front of the girl and coffee in front of Kira.

The young man's attention was then more focused onto the diva that sat opposite him. She removed her sunglasses to reveal gentle cerulean orbs, the very eyes that could make any man stop in their tracks. Her white silky skin was something every man would die for to touch. With the simple way of dress and hair tied back into the sunhat, it dramatically reduced the probability of the infamous pop-star and leading pacifist Lacus Clyne, of being revealed right here in the middle of the public.

Kira smiled as knowing all of the above, he, a simple boy months ago had her love where other men would surely be jealous. "So where would you like to go next after this?" he asked, referring to the coffee he was now putting to his lips, and Lacus' tea.

"Well, I would like to go to the main shopping mall. If that is all right with you?" she replied softly. And that was the best part of Lacus, her voice. So soft that could relieve the tension inside any troubled mind.

Kira shook his head. "There is no need to ask if I am fine with it. I was the one who asked you where you would like to go. The mall it is, let's go there when we're finished".

Lacus smiled at Kira's suggestion and picked up her cup and took sips from it.

As he was watching her happily drink, he noticed a young man in his late teens with long messy dark green hair walk up the steps and sit at a vacant table. The waiter approached him but he waved him away. He didn't seem out of the ordinary. White shirt, black trousers and white brand shoes. His long hair hung around his face while the back was tied back, his eyes shielded by some large sunglasses. He looked up to Kira and pulled a small smile.

Kira didn't know how to react to the man's expression but nod.

Getting some sort of reply, the man lowered his head and pulled out his cell phone and started to furiously tap into it.

"Kira?".

The brunette snapped to Lacus who looked at him with a neutral expression but curiosity was in her blue eyes.

"Are you ready?"

Kira forced a smile and nodded. He drank his coffee quickly, stood up to pull out his wallet, and place the tab on the small tray before following Lacus out. As they walked down the street, he felt Lacus' soft hand touch the back of his and then caressed round and cupped her hand with his. He looked to her which she again smiled at him.

As the two left the green haired man shifted his shades down and stared at the couple with his dark blue eyes. Standing up and placing his hands in his pockets, he quickly followed them, but was cautious not to get too close to them to arise any suspicion. Watching them he noticed them heading towards the mall, where he smiled slightly. Suddenly his phone rang, with a classical tune of Beethoven's 9th Sympathy echoing from the pocket. Yanking it out and flipping it open he placed it to his ear.

"Yes?" he spoke in a low voice.

_"_Mercury. Have you located the target?___" _came back the voice on the phone.

"That is affirmative" replied the stalker. "Target is in sight with the girl as expected. Any changes to the mission parameters?"

"_Negative. You are to carry on with the mission as expected. Any obstacles are to be removed without question. Understood?"_

"Understood" he confirmed before snapping shut the phone and quickly shoving it into his pocket.

As Kira and Lacus made their way towards the mall, Kira couldn't help but feel followed. He looked round to see anything out of the ordinary, or someone acting suspicious. No one fit the description, which made Kira uneasy. _'I swear, someone is following us. I can feel it'._

"Kira, are you all right?"

Kira looked to Lacus who now seemed worried.

"I'm fine" he replied hastily. But her face showed she wasn't convinced by his reply. He sighed and smiled. "I am okay Lacus. I just feel slightly on edge right now, like someone is following us".

Lacus looked behind them, but like Kira she couldn't see anyone to Kira's suspicion.

"I-it's probably me just worrying over nothing" he added.

The ex-pop star looked back to his lavender orbs, and nodded. Shortly afterwards they walked inside into a bustling white marble building that families, couples and friends moved in and out of various shops that snatched their interests. All of a sudden Kira was brought out of his observation as he was lightly tugged towards a shop window. "Look Kira! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed and pointed at a necklace. It was gold, with the decoration of two doves covered in small diamonds.

"You like it?" he asked looking to her smiling.

"Yes, but it is a bit expensive" she replied with nervous chuckle. "But, it doesn't matter" she quickly added in a more cheery voice. She looked up to the brunette, who had grown taller than her in the matter of months, and gave a angelic smile to him. "All I need is you".

* * *

><p>Kira slightly blushed. "T-thanks" he laughed. "But how about you try it on?"<p>

"You sure?"

"Of course. I'm going to check out the electronic store. I need new parts for my laptop".

Lacus gave smile and a nod before walking into the store. Kira turned round and headed towards the electronic store when he felt something against his back.

"It is a interesting piece of jewellery, was it not Freedom pilot?"

The mention of his title, froze Kira there for a few seconds. Only a handful of people knew of him as the pilot of one of the most infamous Mobile Suits in the late stages of the war. To have someone know and speak in that matter made him panic. He tried to look at the man behind him, but was the object was pressed harder against his back.

"Don't turn round or I'll put a bullet in you now" hissed the man.

Kira now knew that he had a gun on him, he had little choice in the matter and listen to the man's demands.

"You're a very hard man to find Kira Yamato".

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kira asked angrily in low voice.

"There's no need to be aggressive" the gunman replied calmly. "Besides, it's your fault really. You shouldn't be wondering around so aimlessly with the famous Lacus Clyne by your side. It was bound to attract some attention sooner or later. You shouldn't be a surprise when reports from the _Dominion _of Flay Allster identifying you as the Freedom pilot. It set off alarm bells with all the high-ranking officers in OMNI, that the Strike pilot whom they thought died, was in fact alive, and horrid secrets he knew. There is but only a simple answer, a person like you simply can't just wonder round" he explained.

_'Is this it? Is this retribution for the lives I so carelessly taken in the past? Is this my punishment?'_ were the words that passed through Kira's as he the gun was nudged to the right.

"Move to the elevators at a steady pace. And don't do anything stupid"

Kira had no choice but to obey the man's orders.

* * *

><p>Lacus looked at herself in the mirror with the necklace comfortably hanging around her pale skin neck. She ran her fingers on the doves, where she was earned a wary glare from the female sales assistant. The craftsmanship on the two doves was amazing to say at least. One dove was facing sideways looking back to what seemed like the male dove with it's wings raised. Their bodies were covered in small diamonds with a fragment of sapphire for their eyes. Lacus loved it, unfortunately it was way out of their price range.<p>

"Lacus?"

A almost silent whisper make her jump out of her skin and turn sharply to her friend and ex-fiancée, Athrun. He stood there in his Orb summer uniform, where it was exactly the same minus the officer coat.

"Athrun! Don't scare me like that" she gasped.

"Sorry" Athrun laughed. "I didn't want to call out your name in public. Besides, what are you doing here?" came his question, where his answer was hanging round her neck. "Your planning on buying that!?"

"I would if I could afford it. And don't cry out like that, we're getting some unwanted attention".

Athrun looked round and noticed that both customers and staff were gazing at the pair puzzled and annoyed expressions. Scratching the back of his head he looked back at Lacus and gave his apologetic smile. "Sorry..."

"It's fine. What brings you in here then?" asked Lacus, throwing the question back to him. Then Lacus thought about it and smiled. "You buying something for Cagalli? A ring?"

Athrun was taken aback from Lacus assumption, and unlucky for him she was right. "Yes..." he sighed. "How did you know?"

"Kira told me".

"What? Is there no secret he can keep from you?"

Lacus fell into a fit of laugh, with Athrun catching soon afterwards.

"By the way, where is Kira?"

"He went to the electronic store to get some parts for his laptop. Shall we meet up with him to help you decide on a ring?"

"Sure".

After taking off the necklace and handing it back to the sales assistant, who took out a polishing cloth and began to gently rub the doves. Lacus simply ignored the assistant's foul attitude, but Athrun was left puzzled as they walked out.

"What was that about?"

"She didn't like it when I touched the doves".

Athrun just rolled his eyes and the pathetic attitude from the sales assistant. Just then he saw a brunette in the crowd heading towards the elevators of the shopping complex. "Is that Kira?".

It took few seconds till his face was clear, confirming that it was there friend heading what seemed in the wrong direction. "Has he finished in the store already? He usually takes his time". After Kira was sieved through the dense crowd, Lacus saw a man slightly older with light green hair walking extremely close behind Kira, his arm was up with something clearly in his hand.

"Lacus...get security team now. Something is not right here" Athrun muttered with his tone serious. He went for his holster, but kept his weapon firmly in it as he rushed over to Kira. Leaving Lacus was left dumbfounded but listened to Athrun regardless, running over to nearest patrolling security team. As he got close but moving through the crowd of busy shoppers, he decided to give a warning. "Orb Security Forces! Stay where you are!"

The man holding Kira at gunpoint looked towards the crowd, and noticed the blue haired soldier rushing towards him through the crowd. He cursed with a hiss. But then smiled as he saw Lacus climbing up the café's raised platform where the security team were.

"Hey! Isn't that Lacus Clyne there!" screamed out the gunman, where everyone looked at him, then scanned the place for the infamous singer. "There in the white dress and hat!" he added where squeals and cries of excitement caused everyone to charge at the woman.

Athrun watched as Lacus was being shielded by the security team then was forcing the crowds to get back. He had to admit It was clever tactic to use the crowd as some sort of barrier or distraction for his escape. He saw Lacus climbing on top of a coffee table, earning more excited squeals with men trying to take pictures of her. She fiercely pointed to where Kira was and screamed at the top of her lungs. "ATHRUN! GO AFTER KIRA!"

Nodding, Athrun gathered his strength and started to barge past the crazed fans to where the elevators. But the density of people was just ridiculous, so in turn Athrun drew his pistol and fired a shot into the air. The gunshot brought the frenzied crowd to drop onto the ground in fear, leaving Athrun to sprint and jump over them towards the elevators.

The gunman pulled Kira into the glass lift with then used him as s shield as he pressed the control panel with his spare hand, gun pointing at the back of Kira's skull. The lift descended to which Athrun could only watch, where he angrily slammed his weapon against the steel door.

Four security guards arrived with their pistols raised at Athrun. "Freeze! Don't move!"

Athrun turned around quickly and drew his military ID from his pocket. "Lieutenant Athrun Zala. The true gunman has taken a hostage down the lift with him. I request your immediate cooperation to rescue the civilain".

The security personnel at first looked unsure, but they soon copied one another and lowered their guns. "Whatever you need sir, just ask".

Athrun sighed with some relief. "Can you locate where the lift is going?"

One of the security men pulled out his radio and contacted 'control'. After passing Athrun's request to control, they soon got a reply which the guard relayed it. "They somehow entered the lower levels of the maintenance tunnels and storage rooms" he stated but a look of confusion on his face. "How the hell did they get access there?"

* * *

><p><strong>Shopping Mall Maintenance Tunnel <strong>

Kira continued on a quick pace down the tunnel at the demanding request of his hostage taker. He didn't know where he was being forced to go and why. If gunman was here to remove him as a threat then why hasn't he killed him yet? It was really starting to bother him, as to what was the this person's objective here.

"Turn left" the gunman ordered.

Kira looked left and saw a sign for the changing room. Looking at his capture he waved in by the man's pistol. Entering the room he discovered it was empty, much to his dismay. He was hoping to have someone in here, seeing the situation they could have helped him in some sort of way.

"Open that locker...quickly!"

Doing as he was told he opened the locker and saw a set of overalls.

"Undress and get into that".

"Why? Are not you going to killing me regardless?"

The gunman chuckled light-heartedly as he lowered his weapon to open the locker next to Kira, and pulled out a set himself. "You think I came here to kill you?" he said throwing off his shirt and then started to remove his jeans. "Sorry to tell you, but if I wanted to kill you I would have done just when you left that seaside villa of yours this morning".

"Then why did you take me by gunpoint?"

"That's not for me to explain. My job is to take you to my boss. Now hurry up! We need to get out of here before they find us".

Kira saw the pistol resting on the bench next to the gunman as he slid his legs into the overalls and started to pull them over him. Jolting forward he grabbed the pistol and drew it up towards the stranger's head, but not before being knocked away then received a fist to the side of his face. The brunette was thrown over the bench and onto his back. A pistol was firmly pointed against Kira's forehead with the displeased looking hostage taker behind it.

"We can do this two ways. One, you behave yourself where I can extract you out of Orb safely. Or two, you get a 10mil bullet in the head. Your choice here Kira Yamato".

"Fine. The first option".

"That's a good boy" smiled gunman as he stood back and leaned against one of the lockers. "And hurry and get changed. Oh and the name's Yuan".

Kira did not expect the man to reveal his name, wherever if it was true or not. He just did as he was told, removing his shirt, shoes and trousers before donning the overalls. But then Kira rethought what the gunman said. "Why do I need to be extracted safely from Orb? What is your mission?"

"My mission is to get you out of here. Just bear in mind is that there are worst people here after you than me".

* * *

><p><strong>1701 Hours – Orb Parliamentary Building, Cagalli's Office<strong>

"Miss Athha! There's been shots fired at the main district shopping centre!" was the first thing Cagalli heard as her door blew wide open.

Cagalli snapped up from her paperwork on her desk to the aide at the door. "What is it? Terrorists?"

"We're unsure of the situation ma'am. From what we heard Lieutenant Athrun Zala is in the mall pursuing a armed gunman who has taken a hostage".

Cagalli narrowed her frustration at the aide. "Has anyone been hurt?"

The aide nodded his head to the question. "No ma'am. But we got a problem, Lacus Clyne has been seen in public where she is being brought here right now".

Cagalli tensed around the pen she had in her hand. This wasn't making sense, but there was clearly an alarm bell ringing in her head. _'An attack where Lacus is? It could be just bad coincidence'_. Cagalli then had a terrifying thought, if Lacus was there then her twin might have been there too. "Is there a young man with Miss Clyne?"

"No ma'am".

Cagalli's heart sunk, she knew Lacus wouldn't go out alone without a least someone to go with her. And it was normally her twin brother. "Do we know who the hostage is at least?"

"We do. The person taken hostage is a Orb civilian named Kira Yamato".

Upon hearing the name Cagalli dropped her pen as it felt like her heart had stopped, her eyes widened in panic before she pulled herself together. "Who's on the ground on chase with the terrorist?"

"Athrun Zala".

"Keep me posted with any updates".

The aide snapped to attention from the young representative of Orb's order. "Yes ma'am!"

Closing the door behind him on his way out, Cagalli was left to throw her head into her hands. The fact that anyone hurt in this situation would greatly hurt Cagalli, but it to be her twin brother, the only true family she has left being taken would just destroy her. For the first time in her life she prayed.

* * *

><p>Despite Kira leading he was still at the mercy of the man behind him, hiding his gun underneath a box of tools, they ventured deeper through the maintenance tunnels. Kira wondered where they were heading with the directions he was getting from the gunman behind him. But what was making him curious was the reason why he was carrying his clothes in a backpack from the locker.<p>

"So where are you taking me now?" Kira inquired.

"You'll know soon enough" came Yuan's flat reply.

To make things worse, other than being taken hostage, was not knowing where you were being forced to go. As they came to a cross passage, the pair were jumped with carbine weapons pointed in their faces.

"Drop your weapon!"

Kira's hostage taker placed his handgun on the ground, then was struck with the butt of the carbine.

Kira noticed that the two men were dressed in white, Orb soldiers had come to his rescue.

"You alright? Kira Yamato?"

The brunette was relieved to have been rescued before whatever this man managed to do what he kept secret. "Yes thank you" Kira replied as he stood away from the captured terrorist. But then something clicked for Kira, a realisation. These men, called him by his name. From what he knew, his name was a secret where only a few knew his name. He knew Cagalli or Athrun wouldn't refer to him by his real name.

"How do you know my name?"

The two soldier realised their fault, which was displayed by their shocked faces. "Put your hands above your head!" the other soldier ordered as he pointed his weapon at him.

"Who are you?"

"I told you to put your hands up!"

"So you're the ones he mentioned that were after me also".

"So this traitor already told you about us? That's very inconvenient for you Kira Yamato".

In almost an instant the gunman pushed up from the floor, knocked the carbine away from his face and threw a punch into the soldier's gut. The slid round and broke the soldier's neck. The remaining soldier went to turn and fire but Kira kicked the carbine away, the weapon released a long burst into the concrete wall before being punched in the throat from the gunman. Dropping his weapon and grabbing his throat he fell to his knees before being finished off with a broken neck.

"So these were the men you were talking about" Kira stated, feeling uncomfortable from the Yuan's quick executions.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, I got to make some changes on these two. Help me move these men into the power room".

"What do you mean...make some changes?" Kira asked as he picked the dead soldier by the arms.

Yuan just smirked as he dragged the soldier down the passageway. "Let's just say it's going to be a messy job".

* * *

><p>Athrun poked his pistol round the corner and quickly examined the area before moving forward with the rest of the security team following. He cursed the fact they had to take the stairway, as the terrorist somehow disabled the lifts. Logically he didn't see it possible bypassing the security firewalls in the time and space the gunman had. Shrugging off his thoughts on the setback, he focused on finding his friend and the hostage taker, being careful to not fall into a possible trap.<p>

"Is there a possible exit point out of here?" Athrun asked as the moved down the passage.

"All the domestic stores gates are on lock down. However the only exit they have left is through the power room".

"Is there a team heading there now?"

"Yes sir".

_'Hold on Kira. We'll get to you as soon as possible'_. Suddenly the whole underground shook violently. "What the hell was that?". There was another earthquake like shake that now made Athrun worry. "The power room. Does it contain any violent substances inside?"

"It's more a backup generator. This place was designed as a disaster relief centre. But the generator must be nitrogen cooled".

This sudden information, is not what Athrun wanted to find out just now.

"We got to hurry!"

The next explosion was so strong that it threw the team off their feet.

"Sir, we need to get out of here!"

"But the hostage!" Athrun protested.

"Sir, we cannot do much if we die down here!" the security officer protested back whilst grabbing Athrun's arm.

Athrun angrily threw off the man's grasp. He looked down the passage then growled to himself as he turned round and followed the rest of the team. As they climbed the staircase, Athrun gazed down to see the black cloak of smoke seeping up the staircase. He started to get a sick feeling that he was abandoning his friend to the harmful smog.

* * *

><p>Both Yuan and Kira continued to climb the rocky hill towards the northern side of the island.<p>

"Come on Kira. We need to make to the rendezvous point where my allies will get us off Orb" Yuan said bluntly as he led.

Kira looked at the back of Yuan with rage building against the man.

"How could you do something like that? It was so...inhumane" Kira muttered angrily he climbed. The images of what Yuan did to those men almost made Kira empty his stomach. "And what was the point of it? Doing that would prove what?"

Yuan stopped and looked down to his objective with a perplexed look. "I'm surprised you're so concerned for your dead assassins. Most people wouldn't care and would be grateful that someone saved their life".

"You took me hostage at gunpoint" Kira snapped back.

"There is more to what I did then you think. If I didn't take you hostage you would have been convinced by those two to go with them, and then possibly shot in the back without knowing. You should be grateful".

"Grateful? I don't see why".

"Think about it" Yuan replied as he reached the top. "Those men were from the Orb military. Has it occurred to you that there some people here, who knows about your activity in the war. And don't you think that those people want to be rid of you?"

Kira didn't understand what Yuan was exactly talking about. He didn't understand why someone in Orb would want him eliminated, despite what he did for Orb against the Atlantic Federation assault.

* * *

><p><strong>1749 Hours – Seaside Villa<strong>

Cagalli and Athrun walked into the hallway of the Terminal safehouse, passing two guards as they went in. Cagalli was then confronted by the officer in charge. A tall man with messy black hair from his helmet, gave a kind smile to her. "Miss Athha. I knew you would be coming here. With things considering they're friends of yours from the war?"

"That's correct Captain. Anything new to report" Cagalli replied in stern tone.

"Afraid not. We were given orders to look for your brunette friend with lavender eyes, late teens. But I've heard nothing new. Last we heard he was in the lower levels of the-".

"That's...enough Captain, thank you" Cagalli snapped before entering the lounge. "You are aware of his involvement in the war? It's strange that someone knew it with their diplomatic asylum and new identities. Which your soldiers-"

"No worries ma'am, I know about the State Secrets Act on these people and the soldiers are aware of it also. No one is going to speak or comment on a social network site. I know I won't as...well a fan of her work" he laughed nervously. To which Athrun just smirked.

"Don't worry Captain. I think you can get an autograph later, but remember her heart is taken".

"Well he's a incredibly lucky man!" laughed the officer as he walked away.

Afterwards the pair walked into the lounge to see Murrue and Andrew, sitting either side of a worried Lacus. Cagalli's first reaction was to go over to her pink haired friend and embrace her. Lacus brought her arms around the twin sister, holding her tightly as she buried her face in the blonde's chest. Andrew stood up and moved to allow Cagalli to sit next to Lacus.

"Thank god you're okay Lacus. When I found out you and Kira were in that terrorist attack, I assumed the worst" Athrun said with a smile.

"Any news on Kira?" Lacus muttered.

Both Cagalli and Athrun went silent, to which Lacus snapped a confused look in her eyes to them both.

"What's the matter?"

Athrun uncomfortably looked around before answering. He dropped into the sofa next to Lacus, running his hand through his hair. "We found him" he blurted out. "Underneath the mall...his body was found in the power room...after the explosion...". Athrun looked up to see Lacus start to shake, he watched for a few seconds as the words started to sink in.

"No" she whispered shaking her head.

"The bodies were so badly burnt and crushed that we can't ID them. But we presume-"

"No! He can't be dead!" Lacus shrieked. "That's impossible!"

"Lacus, please-"

"I don't, I won't believe it! Kira can't be dead!" she cried, tears pouring down her face as she jumped to her feet. "Kira is not dead!"

Athrun too quickly got to his feet, then pulled Lacus into an embrace. "I'm sorry" he mumbled through his own sorrow. "I wish I got to him sooner! If so I could have-"

"Stop it Athrun" Cagalli snapped looking away, fighting the tears that has welled up inside of her. "It's...it's not your fault!" she cried, no longer having the strength to hold back her tears.

There was not a dry eye in the room with the unfortunate death of their friend, family and lover.

* * *

><p><strong>1859 Hours<strong>

Kira and Yuan arrived at the northern beach, seeing the small RIB and two armed men waiting for them. At first they raised their weapons to them, but upon seeing Yuan and the target, they lowered and readied the boat by pushing it into the sea. Yuan waved Kira down to the boat, which he sheepishly followed. He started to feel uncomfortable to be in the care of more men associated to this organisation.

"Come on Kira. It's time you meet my military commander" Yuan stated as he climbed into the RIB.

Kira gave a quick puzzling gaze before climbing in, where the boat was then pushed into the waters with the two armed men jumping in once there was enough depth for the propeller. Yuan started the engine with a muffled growl of life, where he then turned the RIB around and out to sea. As they picked more speed he wind started to bite, not so good for Kira and Yuan who's summer shirts didn't offer much protection against the drop in temperature. The sea also spat at them as they fought against the current to venture further out to sea. Kira looked back at the coast, the country that he thought he would be safe and live out the rest of his life there with Lacus, but now that dream was now tarnished.

"Just bare with the cold a bit longer. We'll be reaching the next rendezvous point in a moment" Yuan explained looking down to a PDA.

Kira wondered to what would be picking them up this far out at sea. Aircraft would be bad choice as Orb's long-range radar stations would detect it, where defence forces would scramble to intercept before it could pick them up. The only other logical way would be by sea, ships however would still be detected by radar or the surveillance drones that circle the island. So Kira knew that it would be a stealth-type vessel, a submarine. He looked around to see the vessel surface for them, that was until the boat stopped and then lifted itself out of the water.

"Here we are. Our ride out of here" Yuan said with a smile.

Kira looked to see themselves sitting on the hull of a dark grey submarine, it was large enough to be a Vosgulov-class sub, but it didn't have the same shape. As Kira was trying to figure out what type of vessel this was, the crew hatch opened next to the MS launch zone. Three men climbed out in entirely different uniform to ZAFT's. They wore a black double-breasted overcoat with the shoulder areas coloured white with the inside collar turned up and a white belt. A side arm was strapped to the white trousers that were loosely tucked into black boots. Kira noticed a badge showing a sword going through the middle of a dual winged shield on the left side of the jacket.

Yuan jumped off the boat then looked back and waved to Kira to follow him. The brunette sceptically slid off and walked close behind Yuan, looking back to the soldiers moving the boat to the hanger doors. Kira then shifted his gaze to the hatch that Yuan lowered himself down where Kira copied and climbed down the ladder. The sound of their footsteps on the steel ladder echoed down into the compartment below them. It was also dark with a single red light that dimly lit the room with more clanging from above to indicate that the soldiers above have finished their job and headed down, with the last of them closing the large heavy sealed hatch.

"All clear. Proceed inside" the soldier at the top instructed down.

Yuan pulled the hatch lever and pushed it open, allowing everyone to follow out and into the sub interior. The corridors were illuminated in clear white light, where two more soldiers greeted them, armed up with P90s. They looked at Yuan where he returned the gaze. The exchange of looks was short lived with a nod from them, which they then led the way down the corridor. Yuan looked back to Kira, smiled then nodded in the direction of the armed soldiers.

The situation seemed a little odd to Kira as he followed the three men, he didn't know why there were two armed men escorting them. It occurred to Kira that these men were for him, for whatever the reason might be. The two soldiers then opened a hatch and stepped in, then waited either side of the hatch as the two they were escorting stepped in.

"So, he's here".

Kira froze as he looked in the direction of the voice from the chair that had it's back turned. The voice caused a cold shiver to run up the brunette's spine with his eyes fixated on the back of the chair. The fast typing soon stopped with the chair then turned round, where the occupier smiled devilishly to Kira.

"Impossible" Kira muttered but was audible enough to hear.

"Of course it is impossible, considering that you did kill me back at Jachin Due" said the blonde masked man. "You seem to be in good health, Kira Yamato". The man stood up in the same uniform as the soldiers but with a black trench coat with thick golden like bars were lined on each shoulder. "You seem a little on edge Kira".

Kira began thinking he had gone insane or worse entered an nightmare. Kira was set to charge at the blonde man but instead received a blow to the back of his head. Tumbling to his knees he looked up to the blonde masked man. "Rau Le Creuset..."

"Welcome aboard. Don't worry, everything will be explained".

Kira slowly drifted unconsciousness, with the figure of the man becoming blurry. The last thing he thought was that he made a terrible mistake.

**_To be Continued..._**

**_Ending Theme: Just Breathe - Kylee_**

**_A/N: Well? How was it? Please give me your reviews regardless on what opinion you have it. It may help the story out, you never know. Anyway, thanks for reading!_**

_**Credits: **_

_**Story by – Ramiel666 **_

_**Character & Mobile Suit Design – Ramiel666 & Blaid**_

_****Spelling and Grammar Check – Star Shatterer****_


	2. The Test

_**A/N: Well here's the second chapter. Like the last new scenes are added and this is where the story starts to differ from Dark Destiny. Enjoy!**_

_**As this chapter is done a lot of people would be questioning what about the Dark Destiny chapter? At the moment it's in it's final legs!**_

_**Opening Theme: **Shut Up and Explode - Boom Boom Satellites****_

_**Phase 2: The Test**_

* * *

><p><strong>February 7th C.E.72, 2239 Hours – Unknown Submarine Vessel, Brig<strong>

Kira angrily sat handcuffed and tied to a wooden chair, whilst staring with hate at the man he thought dead. But there he was, standing in front of him in a strange uniform and worst of all, he was smiling at him. "How the hell are you here?!" Kira shot at him with rage in his voice.

"It's odd to hear you have such a venomous tone Kira," replied the blonde coolly, which ticked off the brunette even more. "Like I said before, I'm here to help your awakening" he replied in a calm voice.

"My awakening? What are you talking about!?" Kira shot back.

Rau smirked as he walked past Kira and rested his hands on the teenager's shoulders. "You need my help, Kira. I am the only one who could help you out of the current predicament you find yourself in."

"What do you mean?" Kira asked as he looked up to the clone. Then Kira relived the image when Rau pulled the trigger onto the _Dominion _escape shuttle holding Flay. Swallowing his hate, he asked another important question. "I thought you wanted me dead. Why are you so interested in helping me instead?".

"Well. That was the idea, when we fought one another at Jachin Due" Rau replied walking in front of Kira. "But now I extend out a helping hand to you Kira". The man emphasised this by holding out his hand out to prove his point. "If you take my offer, I will help train you and in turn you can help us lead humanity to it's destiny".

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, some people in the world deem that the events that occur are by governed by destiny. If however you are like me, who believes Destiny is nonsense, but fate is controlled by those with power, then you need to become Newtype".

"I don't follow".

"It does seem like I just dropped a lot on you, doesn't it?" Yuan agreed from the shadows. This surprised Kira as he didn't even know Yuan was in the same room until the teen spoke up and walked up to Kira, wearing the uniform from the soldiers before. "But that was how it was dropped onto me. Us Newtypes are mistaken for being strong gene Coordinators, thus many see us as elite soldiers in ZAFT. But Newtypes are of both Coordinator and Natural families".

The brunette seemed lost. The whole concept on Newtypes simply went over his head, to which his blank expression showed it.

Rau looked to Yuan and nodded to him. The dark green haired teen walked over and unlocked the handcuffs, then knelt down to untie his body and legs. But the instant Kira was loose he leapt from the chair and wrapped his hands round the blonde man's neck.

"You should have died back at Juchin Due!" the brunette hissed.

Yuan charged in to remove Kira, but a wave off Rau stopped the him. The blonde looked into the lavender eyes of the legendary Freedom pilot. "You want to kill me so badly, don't you Kira?" said Rau in a horse voice. "You want to take revenge for Flay Allster".

"She didn't deserve to die! She did nothing!"

"She tried to turn you into a killing machine in an act of misplaced revenge".

Kira flinched as the truth of his and Flay's initial relationship came to light, and what makes it worst is that Rau Le Creuset knew of it.

"You shouldn't be surprised. When we had her in custody, she told me everything about you. How she first planned on using you for revenge, but somehow along the way she actually fell in love you". Rau was slightly pleased to see shock being displayed in the boy's eyes. "It was because of your kindness that she saw you as something more than a genetically made freak".

Kira continued to stare at the icy eyes of the man who attempted to bring the apocalypse to humanity.

"But why did you kill her!? You knew and-"

"Is it not obvious? I wanted to test the power of the Ultimate Coordinator, or shall I shall I say an Angel?"

Kira looked in disbelief to the man's reasons and of course the name given to him. "Y-you wanted to test me? That was it!?" he snapped bringing his grip more tightly on the man's throat. "Besides. I am no Angel! I have killed-!"

"S-stop being so pathetic!" snarled Rau as he grabbed Kira's wrists and pulled the fingers from around his neck. "Would you be here today if that never happened? Would the earth be as it is without her death happening? In that state of mind before her death, you didn't stand a chance. I could have killed you and then Athrun Zala would have been prevented from destroying the GENESIS, with half the world would be a barren wasteland".

"That doesn't mean that in order to save lives you have to take one!"

Rau just glared at the boy through his mask. "You wouldn't be here if that didn't happen!"

The two seemed like they were ready to kill each other. Yuan saw this and pulled Rau back and stopped the two from ripping one another's throat out. Kira glared at the young officer for stopping them but Yuan really didn't care, instead he turned to Rau with a suggestion. "Sir, I suggest you back off until you two are ready to talk again" .

Rau sighed and agreed with a nod, leaving the room to the younger men.

_'Well I didn't think I would have to be the babysitting this one' _Yuan thought before turning to Kira.

"You want my help? When that man who intended to murder-"

"I am aware of the wrong doings Kira. In fact the whole organisation is aware of it"

"Wait. ZAFT is aware-"

"We're not with ZAFT Kira. The uniform should already have proven that to you by now. We are called the Order of Eden".

The brunette looked at Yuan with a puzzled expression, he thought this was a ZAFT vessel. What or who would allow an organisation like this one, that probably no one has heard of to be secretly part of their military?

"I bet you're wondering what is our purpose? Well I will tell you this much, we are a paramilitary force that was created for the sole purpose for war. We don't start them, we simply finish them. Quite similar, in a way, to the Three Ships Alliance that you were apart of".

Kira instantly thought back to when he was battling both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT, in order to stop what seemed like the approaching Armageddon. Kira knew that if the organisation had its hand to play he would have been killed in the mall, but the fact that he is being recruited by Rau Le Creuset made it unnerving. Kira was certain that the blonde had a hidden agenda like in the war, but what if Yuan saying is true, how much was much can he trust this considered psychopath? In reality you had to be mad yourself to accept this sort of proposal.

Overlooking the whole situation, Yuan did understand Kira's situation. It was simply unfair to anyone in the brunette's background and position to ever think of joining with Rau around. However, time was against him and the Order. They simply had no time to allow Kira to ponder on what he should do.

"Ever heard of the saying Kira? 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer?' Maybe you should keep that in mind in your current situation. ZAFT wants your head for stealing the Freedom. The OMNI also place you for war crimes. And now the Orb Union has turned its back on you to get into bed with the Atlantic Federation. In reality Kira, you have no where to run to. I advise you to choose your path carefully".

Yuan finished and left Kira to himself in the cell and locking it as he left. In case the young veteran would try to flee.

* * *

><p><strong>0755 Hours - Officer's Wardroom, Dining Hall<strong>

The blonde masked man sat comfortably in his large leather chair, reading the news on his holographic PDA where a particular article caught his gaze. The top page mentioned of a upcoming political summit in Taiwan, where each representative from ZAFT, Earth and Orb would meet to discuss military disarmament. A meeting that Rau knew would end horribly.

"So how is the pilot of the Freedom, Le Creuset?" came the question from the man next to Rau in a Serbian accent.

Looking over to the man who presented four gold bars on his Eden uniform. "Still in his cell. I left Yuan to deal with him. Why does it interest you Sergei?" he asked before looking back at the PDA.

The gelled back short black haired Serb rose an eyebrow to Rau's question. "Why, I am just interested that's all". The man then leaned in and whispered to his fellow Order of Eden member. "It's not everyday you have the Freedom pilot about to join our cause".

"True. But it's harder than what the higher ups think. And to choose me out of all people to convince him, makes you wonder doesn't it?".

"You do need to set aside your differences".

Rau rolled his eyes. "You are aware of the secret of that battle don't you Sergei?"

The Serb just sighed as he poured himself his own cup of tea. "I know. But bare in mind if you two don't settle those differences now, it would make future operations difficult between you two".

Rau said nothing but agreed with nod as he never took his eyes off the PDA. He knew Sergei was right, something he rarely allows to show.

Suddenly the other ten officers around gasped and the room suddenly went quiet. Both men turned round to see Yuan with Kira standing next to him. The brunette glared daggers at the blonde which Rau remained unfazed. The pair walked towards the two black and white clad officers and stopped in front of the blonde who simply folded his arms as he looked up to them.

"Have you come to a decision Kira?" Rau asked coldly.

Kira nodded. But then threw a punch to the blonde's face, knocking him back over his seat. "I have. But I won't tell you until I beat the crap out of you for all those dead because of you!"

This obviously startled a lot of the officers in the room. But the blonde stood back up and sneered. "You're still thinking like that? Maybe I should knock you around a bit to put some sense into that immature head of yours?".

Yuan sighed at the fight that was about to erupt whilst Sergei sat amused of what was going to happen.

Kira went to throw another punch but the blonde tucked, gripped onto the wrist and threw Kira over him onto a table. "Don't start accusing me of murder whilst you also killed people who had family and loved ones too!" snapped Rau as he approached the brunette. "Because every night you see them, don't you?"

Kira grunted as he got on all fours and snarled at Rau. "I do not!"

"Don't play innocent. You see them whilst you sleep!"

Kira gulped as the blonde was speaking the truth. And yet wonder how this man knew about the nightmares he had been suffering from?

"Medical records are easy to obtain when you have money Kira. With your psychological evaluation. You blame yourself for people's deaths that were and not your fault. The nightmares that wake you in your sleep, the faces of those you killed and failed to protect always haunt you".

Kira lifted himself to his feet and charged blindly towards Le Creuset, but the older man gripped onto Kira's fist then returned the punch from earlier. Being knocked onto his back, Kira sniffed hard as blood dripped from his nose. Swallowing the horrid copper taste in the back of his mouth.

"Alright enough!" Sergei shouted as he stepped in between the two men. "Kira Yamato. I understand your anger towards Commander Le Creuset. But you must understand that some people believe in the exact same thing about you in what you've done the war. And I can clearly bet that the loved ones who want you dead as well as Commander Le Creuset".

Kira was helped to his feet by Yuan. In which Kira looked to the Serb who's serious expression made the brunette look away and think.

"Now Kira you must see that your options are limited. There's only one way out of the trouble you're in right now. Join us, and with your help we can make sure peace can be endured".

"And if I don't agree?".

"Then you must likely be handed over to ZAFT" replied Le Creuset simply as he straightened his uniform. "What is it going to be?".

Kira looked around to see the various personnel staring at him, leaving him to re-look at his options. It was true he hated this blonde masked psycho, but like the Serb said that his options were limited.

"Fine" Kira said as he walked towards the two men. "But if I think you're going to backstab me, I'll drag you to the depths of hell. Understand?" Kira warned extending his hand out to Le Creuset.

The blonde looked at Kira's hand. While Kira was unknowing of the true face of war, his mission was to bring Kira into the Order, and this was his best chance to do so. He took Kira's hand and shook it. "Fine. Hell is destined for me anyway".

* * *

><p><strong>Febuary 14th, 1629 Hours – Unknown Location in Greenland<strong>

"-ey! Wake up!"

Kira stirred as someone kicked his ankle, then was fully awake in a cold rush as the blanket was removed and the door opened. The cold was biting into Kira's face as he assessed his surroundings. He remembered he was in a troop carrier. After the landed in some arctic naval outpost, Kira was led into this armoured vehicle where he drifted off.

"Come on! Training day Kira, day one of a frozen hell!"

Kira looked over to Yuan in thick winter clothing stepping out into out of the vehicle. Pushing to his feet, Kira followed into the bitter cold where the wind was unforgiving. He felt his face already starting to sting with the cold snow pelting his dry face.

"This way!" Yuan shouted and waved Kira over to a new outpost.

As he ran towards Yuan it was actually derelict. Several large fuel tankers all rusted and caved in from the weight of the snow. Some wooden huts deemed unsafe to sleep in, yet alone enter. And a large heavy plated hanger sat in the middle of it all. The structure was remarkably in good condition compared to the others, as if it was designed to last. Following the green haired teen into the hanger, Kira walked into a mess. Several heavy-duty chains hung from the rusted bars overhead, steel desks and crates littered the place around the entrance, where the back was pitch black.

"Why are we here Yuan?" Kira asked shaking.

Yuan too was shaking as he turned back to the brunette. "This is where you will begin your training".

"What? Here?"

Yuan gave a shivering nod.

"You serious?"

"I did my training here as well. Although I didn't miss the place, it is ideal for what you need to know and do" Yuan stated as he walked past Kira. "I do think that I was better off back then with my instructor than who is going to train you".

"Who is going to train me?"

"I am" came the voice in the darkness.

The voice was easily recognised to Kira. He was hoping to get away from him since the agreement, but fate seemed not on his side. "Out of all the people they choose you Rau?"

"It does appear as if someone has it against us, does it not? But you must understand that I was specifically chosen for a reason. So instead of staring at me, start a fire in here with anything you can find. And be quick about it, the temperature is dropping by the second".

Kira growled angrily as the blonde jumped up and sat on top the steel crate, leaning against the concrete wall. If it was one thing Kira now dreaded, it was the six months alone with Rau he had to cope with. The sound of the troop carrier leaving and the temperature getting colder sprung Kira into looking for some combustible. Looking around the hanger, nothing seemed useful to burn. Instead his gaze was moved to the entrance, where the snow drifted in through the gap.

Rau watched as Kira walked towards the entrance whilst tightening his winter coat before stepping out. The masked man smiled as it seemed that the brunette had figured out a source of fuel for the fire.

As the teen walked out into the bitter cold once again he dragged himself over to the nearest wooden hut, sought some protection against the wind. Looking over the wall, he grabbed the plank that was cracked and damaged and yanked the wood again and again until it snapped off the wooden supports. Kira then started on another one, then onto another one. Upon having five or six broken planks Kira carried them back into the hanger, where Rau had moved from the shadows to sitting on top of a crate.

"Glad to see that you used your initiative", he stated as if somewhat pleased.

"Well I'm glad to see your helping" Kira replied, whilst ignoring Rau's tone.

The blonde let out low chuckle. "I'm not the one in training Kira".

"Then what does this prove?", Kira asked half-interested as he knelt down and started to stack the wood.

"This proves you can simply think outside the box. It's basic but necessary, that will help you get through my survival training. As soon as we get the fire going, I'll teach you to shoot, and hunt".

Kira looked up to Rau with a puzzled look in his eyes. "Hunt? What do you mean hunt?"

Rau simply smiled as he jumped off and walked over to bag poking out of the shadows. Opening it up, he pulled the main body of a rifle, attached it to a stock and fitted a barrel in quick fashion. He then pulled out another set and fixed it together. The blonde man walked over and handed one to Kira.

"It's a bolt-action rifle. Nothing too difficult but essential to get to grips on rifle-handling. Soon I find you comfortable with it, we'll move onto automatic rifles and pistols. Of course it will blend in survival exercises to make it a lot more interesting".

Through the whole conversion that Kira was unsure. Known for his lies and schemes within the dark corners of his mind, this idea didn't make the teenager any more comfortable with him. But what he didn't understand was how the slight change from the present Le Creuset to the one from the war. The brunette simply shook it from his mind, he would have to be something to figure out later.

"Whatever you say".

Kira noticed Rau's classic cold smirk appear across his face. It felt like he sold his soul to the devil itself.

* * *

><p><strong>June 28th, 1831 Hours – Orb Union, Parliamentary Building<strong>

"Here you go". Athrun handed back the manifesto to the office aide before turning to Cagalli, who was busying herself with paperwork on her desk. "You know you don't have run yourself into the ground before the summit?"

"You do know this is where we have PLANT and Earth representatives, all meeting in the same place to discuss this latest rush of arms manufacture. Neither side is going to push the blame on themselves but on each other. Someone has to put the facts to them and try to resolve this growing problem".

Athrun nodded in agreement and moved into the guest chair of Cagalli's office. "It seems that the situation is getting worse. It hasn't been a year and yet it seems tensions are rising with this arms race. I do wonder what goes through politicians minds".

Cagalli narrowly gazed at Athrun for his comment, where he smiled and waved his hands.

"I know what goes through your mind. You're not like them Cagalli, so don't worry".

"Good. Because for a moment there I thought you were going to put me in with those fools. But this one person sort of puzzles me" said the blonde, as she showed a picture of a man with long black hair, with calm azure eyes in a PLANT council uniform. "Gilbert Durandal. He' s neither a moderate or radical member which makes me question his position".

"The man doesn't seem threatening though".

"Appearances can be very deceiving in politics Athrun. That's why we need to keep an eye on this man. Apparently, Chairwoman Eileen Canaver is not very keen on him either".

"Eileen doesn't trust the man? Then why is he the one who's coming to the summit, than someone who she trusts then?" Athrun wondered aloud. The ex-Justice pilot had already assessed that the man was suspicious, with maybe a hidden agenda.

"Whatever the case may be Athrun, we can't just interrogate the man. He is after all the representative for the PLANTs. Showing any suspicion to Durandal in front of the Earth nations would cause more friction. So we need to be subtle".

"Understood. No interrogation of the PLANT councillor" Athrun laughed, but he was faced with a stern look from Cagalli. "I was joking! Only joking Cagalli, take it easy".

"This is not the time for jokes Athrun. We have to be careful not to aggravate any politician whilst at the summit. The PLANTs at the moment are already in hot water with-" Cagalli was interrupted with the door to her office open. "Lacus, thank you for coming. Are you ready for the summit?"

"I'm ready. I don't know how much help I would be, but I will do my best" Lacus said in all honesty. "It is a bit odd for the summit to be changed to Taiwan all of a sudden".

"It was a security problem in Europe. There have been rumours of protests being prepared for Geneva, so they secretly changed the location" Athrun explained. "In truth I don't see the problem with it at all. I guess it's a sensitive subject in Europe".

"I have heard that a growing number of nations want to leave the Eurasian and Atlantic Federations. This could spell trouble for the Earth Alliance," Cagalli noted.

"Sounds like this council member and the failing Alliance is going to cause friction. We have got to be prepared for the worst".

Lacus moved over to the spare seat in the office and sat down softly, where she noticed a picture on Cagalli's desk. Getting a better look on it, she saw Athrun, Cagalli, herself and Kira when they all visited Malchio's orphanage at Christmas. Seeing themselves happy together just brought Lacus' spirits down. It was hard for her still with Kira's death.

Cagalli noticed Lacus' expression easily. "It's strange with him gone, isn't it?"

Lacus looked to Cagalli who also was looking at the image of her twin brother. Lacus only nodded to the blonde's question.

"Are you still moping about Kira Yamato?" came a voice from the door. A shrewd looking of a man, who appeared to have a gentle expression, however didn't seem to hide his true intentions. "Your friend passed away Cagalli. It is indeed sad that he died at the hand of some terrorist, but you need to put it behind you. Some members are even questioning your effectiveness as a Representative".

"Yuna. What the hell do you want?" Cagalli growled venomously.

"What? Can't I see my dear Cagalli who seems to have her hands full?" he teased walking over to her desk. He moved his gaze to Lacus, where a distasteful look in his eyes where mixed by a fake smile. "I am just surprised to know that the legendary Lacus Clyne was hiding in our country. Why was I kept from this Cagalli?"

"You know perfectly well why Yuna. Now if you don't have anything of interest to discuss with me, then I suggest you leave at once".

"Oh? Why are you being like this Cagalli?" continued the parliamentary member with his tease. "Don't be like that" he added moving his hand to her cheek. "We're friends, r-"

Yuna's wrist was caught in Athrun's strong grip where he looked to Athrun, who returned a gentle smile of his own. "I think she asked you to leave Yuna".

The parliamentary member was soon freed himself from Athrun but gave him deathly glare. "Fine" he declared as he left, slamming the office door shut.

"Who was that Cagalli?" Lacus asked.

"That was Yuna Roma Seiran. He is a man that supports the Alliance with the Atlantic Federation, along with his father. There are growing numbers of the Orb parliament that wish to join the Earth Alliance. But considering what they did to us in the last war, to ally with them so easily is just an insult to father and!-". The blonde stopped before she lost herself in rage. "Sorry..."

"It's okay Cagalli. We understand your frustration".

Cagalli released a irritable growl then fiercely scratched her head in frustration. "Maybe this is actually getting to me?" she questioned with mumble. Looking at her terminal, she noticed the time was coming up to quarter to seven. "It's getting late and I still have a lot to do".

"Why don't you go home and get some rest?" Lacus suggested. "I can handle the rest".

Cagalli looked to her friend with a determined expression. "Thank you, but I'm fine Lacus. I need to do this".

"What you need to do is rest. You can't over work yourself like this. Go home and get some rest, I really don't mind".

Cagalli looked at Lacus with a guarded look, but after a few seconds she nodded and stood up from her chair. "Okay, Lacus. If you really don't mind finishing off here, then I can't complain". Cagalli walked beside Athrun on the way out of the office, but not before turning round one last time. "Just don't over do it Lacus. I know your doing this for my benefit but what about yourself?" she asked, but Lacus didn't reply. "See you tomorrow Lacus, please take care of yourself".

"Goodnight, Lacus" Athrun called out before closing the door behind them.

Lacus looked at the picture frame again, but this time noticing her reflection. She looked tired and a little paler than usual. She knew this was because of the increased tension in the world, but the most was Kira's death that plagued her the most. Placing her head into his hands she thought about Kira, and what he would do in this situation.

* * *

><p><strong>October 14th, 1522 Hours – Unknown Location in Greenland<strong>

In the winter wasteland two individuals battled against one another in winter gear on top of a frozen lake. A blonde man and brunette teen had been throwing knife attacks against one another, but both were parrying the others. Rau went for a high kick to Kira's head, but the teen ducked and let out his own kick at Rau's legs, but he jumped back before charging in where his long knife clashed against Kira's.

"Good Kira! You have certainly improved a lot since yesterday" Rau praised the brunette as they both took a step back from their clash of blades. "You might be getting better at this but you lack something.

"And what is that?"

A loud sudden crack was followed with the ice under Kira's feet broke away with falling through into freezing water.

"You still haven't mastered observing your surroundings and the environment around you" the blonde laughed as he walked over to the hole, and hauled Kira out.

* * *

><p>Kira continued to shiver under the thick blanket as he inched closer to the large fire that Rau constructed. He started rubbing his arms and legs to keep the blood going until the fire heated his shivering body back up.<p>

"It was your own fault, Kira" Rau stated as he wandered back into the concrete hanger. The blonde man sat on the opposite side of the fire with a net full of fish over his shoulder. "I have told you before-"

"I know Rau!" growled Kira through his teeth. "Just...let it go for now..."

Rau kept his gaze on Kira until he decided to open the net. Pulling out a fish, gutting it he then skewered it before hovering it over the fire to cook. "You have passed all my expectations thus far Kira. I'm quite impressed with it all of what you achieved".

"Thanks for the compliment" Kira replied with a shaky voice. Since his time being stuck with Rau in this unknown land, Kira had grown to accept and live with Rau's snide comments just to pass the time quicker. And what was strange to him was that Rau bared no grudge against him, like he had forgotten what happened near the end of the war.

"Your last test starts tomorrow which would be the end of your training" stated Rau, where he earned a shaky shocked expression. "You shouldn't be that surprised. I have trained you well over twenty hours a day. Pushed you beyond what most human beings can handle. I should warn you" Rau said in a serious tone. "This will be the hardest thing you will ever do".

Kira was able to stop shaking as the warmth returned to his smaller limbs. He looked up to Rau, not worried one bit for the next step. "I'll pass your test".

Rau laughed. "So confidant? Don't say I didn't warn you" he replied in cold tone. The two remained silent for a few minutes, with Rau breaking the silence. "Anyway. Eat up" he said giving the fish to Kira. "You'll need your strength".

* * *

><p><strong>October 15th, 0311 Hours<strong>

It was early morning, a time where the already freezing peninsula is at it's worst. This became something that Kira could be concerned with as he trudged through the thick icy snow to his destination. This kind of situation would have been considered new low in brunette's life, he however shrugged it off as it was nothing like the experiences he had in the last war.

Although woken about one in the morning, placed on a armoured transport and driven miles away, he was told to make his way back to the warehouse which was considered home for the past month. Wearing thick arctic camouflage over his thermal clothing, he was still cold and bitter. To make things more confusing he had to bring his bolt-action rifle, wherever this was to protect from the wild, he didn't know. But something was telling him there more than polar bears out here he had to be worried about. He was however gracefully given a small GPS device to make his way back, the only problem was the icy snow and steep rocks of the terrain.

* * *

><p><strong>0830 Hours – Taiwan, Taipei City, Entrance of Jiang Shi Tower<strong>

Cagalli stepped out of the black tinted limousine in her parliamentary suit, Lacus wore her Terminal coat and dress and Athrun wearing a Orb officer's uniform. The three walked towards the skyscraper where then were met by the Taiwanese security service. All geared up in the white OMNI uniform with body kevlar and helmets, carrying TAR21 rifles. Between the guards to the entrance was the Prime Minister of Taiwan. He greeted them with a gentle smile and shook Cagalli's hand.

"It's a pleasure to have you with us Miss Athha. May I say that I'm glad to have a neutral nation member at this conference".

Cagalli returned the smile with her own. "Thank you Prime Minister Jong. I hope that my nation's influence would help in the summit".

Jong nodded before looking over to Lacus, and gave her the same smile. "Welcome to my country Miss Clyne. It is an honour to have the Leader of Terminal here in these uncertain times".

"No, it is an honour to have been invited to your country Prime Minister" Lacus replied with a head bow.

The Minister's attention was then focused on another vehicle that was approaching. All three guests from Orb looked to see the door open and a tall, long black haired man in PLANT council coat step out. His gaze was instantly on the Orb and Terminal representatives. Afterwards three young green coat ZAFT soldiers stepped out also. One was a long blonde boy with cold blue eyes, another raven haired with dangerous ruby eyes, and the last was a girl with reddish violet hair and carefree blue eyes. The appearance of these three caused Athrun, Cagalli and Lacus to look at one another in slight puzzlement.

The PLANT councilman approached the three with a soft smile. "Good morning Representative Athha, Mr. Zala and Miss Clyne. May I say that it's quiet an honour to meet all of you".

Cagalli gave a few seconds to look at the man in the flesh, where his kind demeanour off setted her doubts about him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Councillor Durandal".

"Please just call me Gilbert. After all this summit might take a while with everything as it stands now" insisted the PLANT councillor.

Cagalli nodded to him before noticing the raven haired teen glaring daggers at her. The blonde gave a hard elbow strike into his ribs, putting the red eyed teen in his place. The girl however was fixated on Athrun, who started to feel uncomfortable with Cagalli glaring at him with her expression warning him to ignore her.

Prime Minister Jong looked unsettled by they way all the guests were looking at one another, where he nervously coughed and smiled to them. "Um, shall we head inside? I believe that the main Earth nation members are already in the meeting room".

There was no reply from any except followed him inside, with Lacus staying behind. Looking at Gilbert as he followed in after Athrun and Cagalli. Although she did come to the summit to help, she however did have alternative objective in mind.

"Miss Lacus?"

The ex-songstress was snapped back into reality to see the ZAFT girl looking at her with a nervous smile. "I'm sorry. Can I help you?" Lacus asked kindly.

"Um...can I have your autograph?" the ZAFT girl replied. "I don't anything to write on right now but-"

"Of course. I'll give you one inside" Lacus with a soft smile.

"T-thank you!"

* * *

><p><strong>October 17th, 1147 Hours – Somewhere in Greenland<strong>

Kira had continued in a quick pace up a steep ice covered hill that the position the GPS device wanted him to go beyond. As he climbed, Kira wanted to keep his mind set on topics to focus on something else than the cold. The topic he was currently on was the reason he was given this task. He knew Rau wanted to test him, but this was extreme to say the least.

Kira had already wasted his first two 10mm rounds on a polar bear, which seemed incredibly hungry with all things considered in this wasteland, leaving him with only three rounds left. He cursed Rau for giving so little ammunition. What happened if he ran out and another wild beast attacked? What then?

Luckily the teen needn't worry as he finally reached the top of what seemed the like the tallest mountain in the world, and looking down he saw the hanger. Breathing a sigh of relief he reached his destination. But something was out of place. Kira couldn't put his finger on it, but something in his mind was telling him to be prepared. For what? He didn't know, instead he slid down the cliff carefully to the bottom and walked towards the hanger gingerly.

As he approached the hanger doors, the teen got a creeping feeling that something inside was after his blood. His body froze standing next to the gap of the large steel doors, clenching onto the rifle harder as he exhaled slowly as he pointed the rifle in and scanned the area with the scope. Nothing out of the ordinary nor any hostility inside from what he can see. Treading in slowly he continued to scan the area, he was met by a twitch that alerted that creeping feeling came from. Acting on instinct he jumped and rolled behind a steel crate where five bullets trailed after him. Hissing in pain from the bullet grazed his left arm, Kira opened his pouch he took out a bandage and wrapped it round whist peaking round for the shooter. He couldn't locate him the person who seemed to be hiding in the dark.

"Come out boy!" echoed a desperate voice off the concrete and steel walls. "Don't play hide and seek with me! I don't have the time for childish games!"

"Who are you? Why are you trying to kill me?" demanded Kira. "Did Rau send you?"

"Rau? I don't who Rau is, but all I know is that I have to kill you!"

Kira believed the panicked man's voice, but he knew Rau set this up. It was him who brought him here and watched as Kira was taken to his drop off point. "Put your weapon down! I can help you!"

"You must be joking!" shrieked the shadowed gunman. "I have to kill you to survive! And I will do anything to ensure my preservation!"

"He leaves with no choice then" Kira muttered pressing against the crate. "Dammit" he added before sprinting off behind a set of stacked crates, narrowly missing the bullets that trailed after him. Judging from the flashes, Kira guessed he was hiding in the upper corner of the catwalk, near the hanger doors. Readying himself and taking a deep breath, the teen rolled out and laid prone, taking with one shot that threw the man backwards over the railing from the catwalk onto the cold concrete floor.

The man laid still, no groans came which the Eden trainee assumed he killed the man. The word kill embedded in Kira's brain, repeating and repeating as he was coming to terms he took another person's life, again. But it soon stopped as something was telling him that there was two more men in the hanger after his head. It now seemed this test had become a sick game of hunting. Knowing this would not end until he finished the task, Kira grudgingly moved to the back of the large stored building.

As soon as Kira made it through the hatch, he was jumped on by someone heavier than him. He could smell his death breath from a lack of food, sheathing through his unclean teeth. A knife was hanging above Kira's left eye just barely as Kira tired to wrestle the blade from his second assassin. This time could see the man's face from low energy lamp in the corner. His brown eyes bulged in madness, like he was locked away a long time without light, which matched his messy thick beard. Using his strength, Kira seemed to overpower the man quite easily and turned the blade to his weapon as he rolled the attacker onto his back, pushing the blade into his throat. The sound of the blade piercing the skin brought a unhealthy swell in his stomach. Blood squirted out and into the Kira's face as he watched the man choke until his eyes rolled back.

Standing up and glancing to the second dead man, made his stomach turn, in which he rested against the wall and brought up the energy bars from earlier. Wiping his mouth, he coughed once more as his throat felt like it was burning. "One more...just one more..." came his raspy words as Kira picked the lantern and trudged on.

Kira then came to the galley, his weapon raised and this time checking the corners to prevent another ambush. Moving in, it seemed quiet with nothing touched or out of place. The brunette knew by now looks can be deceiving, so he took no chances as he made his way towards the steel cabinets, looking for anything that would give him a clue. Suddenly a sharp stab in the back of his head alerted Kira to the last man behind him in the cabinets. The finale attacker leaped out and tackled Kira onto the preparation table, where they wrestled over the rifle. With the lantern rolling across the floor Kira could make out his finale threat, a girl probably not much older than him. Her messy short red hair was in contrast her sky blue eyes that too seemed to display madness. Because of his shock of seeing a girl here, she saw her advantage and kneed him between his legs, sub-consciously releasing the rifle and into her hands.

Pointing the rifle she screamed death to Coordinators as she fired, Kira rolled off the table in time taking some pots with him as the bullet ricochetted off the steel table and dart around steel covered room, forcing the girl to take cover. Seeing his chance Kira grabbed what was the biggest and hardest pot and sprung on top of the girl, then repeatedly beat the pan on her temple quickly and forcefully until blood started to splatter round the two. It must have been a further minute or so until Kira stopped, his adrenaline had taken over making go mad in defending himself.

The lantern soon rolled off the table and rolled next to the pair, showing very little left of the girl's once delicate face. Dropping his kitchen make-shift weapon, Kira stoop up, his knees wobbly as he made his way to the sink. He released what was left in his stomach which his bile left a horrible taste. Looking in the steel, it reflected his blood cover upper body. A few seconds later, he dropped to his knees and wept. Cursing and questioning how he ended here, doing this.

* * *

><p>Remaining in the hanger, Kira waited for some sort of rescue party to come. It been over an hour of listening to the howling winter wind before the pitch changed. The whirring of helicopter rotors and engine noise alerted him that his pick up had arrived. Dragging himself outside the sight of the transport helicopter struggling to touch down shone a beam of light at Kira, blinding him slightly.<p>

Soon after touching down, the side door opened with three occupants stepping out. "Well done Kira!" came a barely audible voice from the helicopter noise. "You made it through this harsh wasteland and made it here to survive your three threats! I must say however, you look like fell into hell and fought your way out"

The man praising Kira then approached him, where his appearance slowly was made out. "Rau! I've got questions that need answers!" screamed the teen.

The masked man however turned round and headed back to the helicopter to climb on, seeming to ignore Kira's demands. "Get in! I will debrief you then re-brief you on your first mission!"

Kira let a low growl before storming up to the blonde, to have Kira's fist swung onto the blonde's jaw. "I want answers! And you better give them to me!"

Two Eden soldiers rushed over to restrain Kira, but Rau waved them off. "You want answers? Fine. Climb in and I'll give you them".

Kira quickly climbed on board where the door was closed behind him from one of the soldiers. Sitting down in front of Rau, he placed rifle down next to him. "First, who were those men?" Kira asked with his tone bitter.

"They were members of Blue Cosmos. True anti-Coordinator fanatics. We needed to test you on your survival abilities, and pitting those type of men against you was the perfect way of doing it. Considering they are one of our main enemies".

The fact that they were Blue Cosmos members didn't make Kira feel any better. In his mindset they were still people, with family and friends. Knowing they won't want to linger on the subject, Kira moved onto his next question. "What's your real name? And don't dare tell me it's Rau Le Creuset because I personally pierced his cockpit, and watched the Providence turn to dust by the GENESIS. Who are you?"

The blonde first smiled before laughing at Kira's question. "You certainly took your time to pop that question" said the man controlling his laughter. He leaned forward with a wicked smile. "My real name is Kane. A successful clone in which unlike Rau, my body has no weaknesses". The man now identifying himself as Kane sat back in his seat, arms folded. "Any more questions?"

"Of course" Kira snapped.

"That's fine by me. But I'll answer them on our way to your next mission" Kane insisted as he pulled a wicked smile. "How would you feel revisiting Orb?".

* * *

><p><strong>1122 Hours – Taiwan, Taipei City, Jiang Shi Tower: 34<strong>**th**** Floor**

Another meeting was concluded with no clear outcome of the issues that the nations wished to discuss. It appeared that all sides were being stubborn. "I don't understand why ZAFT says it is taking precautionary measures by rearming and bringing out newer models of Mobile Suits" Cagalli argued with the PLANT councillor as they entered the dining room for lunch break, to which Gilbert was remarkably not offended or annoyed by the prolonged argument she was having with him.

"I completely agree with you Miss Athha. But you also have to remember that the Earth Alliance were the first ones to begin this arms race. Not to mention that your home country is as well a participant" Gilbert replied, leaving Cagalli a lost counter argument.

"Unfortunately that's my Prime Minister's stance on things".

Cagalli was awarded with snort of disbelief from behind, upon looking round to face the raven haired greencoat, who had a disgusted look on his face. "You sure that isn't the Athha stance on things?"

"What did you say!?"

"Shinn. Please don't anger the Orb Representative. It is true what she is saying, she is after all the just a representative of her country" Gilbert said, putting etherise on Cagalli's title.

Cagalli then walked away to sit down next to Lacus who noticed Orb minister's frustration. "What's wrong Cagalli?"

"Nothing much other than everyone here is an idiot and I am only a representative with no true political power" she muttered glaring at all the Earth nation politicians with greater status. It was that reason why nobody here was taking her seriously, while others were either Defence or Foreign Ministers. "And that kid there called Shinn. He has something against me. And it's grinding my gears".

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's like I have done something wrong to him that I am completely unaware of. By the way, where is Athrun?"

"He said he was going to check out the security office. Make sure he is up to date on things".

"Does he ever rest? He's going to run himself into the ground" she mumbled before sitting back irritably.

Meanwhile Shinn was looking out of the skyscraper into the city below. Seeing remains of the city being rebuilt still even a year on after the war. It was nothing in comparison to the clean pristine paradise of the PLANTs. But then again, the cities were quite plain to Shinn. It was as if nothing interesting of natural happened considering everything in the colonies were just artificial.

"Shinn".

Hearing his name from the monotone type blonde behind, he turned round to see comrade walking up to him. "Shinn. I heard what you said to the Orb representative. Can you please refrain from any snide remarks to the other nation politicians? I only agreed to bring you along as long as you behaved yourself".

"Look Rey. I didn't really want to come".

The blonde boy called Rey gave a puzzled look to Shinn. "You didn't? But Lunamaria-"

"Luna told you because she wanted us to go as a group. Besides, she wanted to come here more to see her". Shinn pointed, which Rey saw their female friend getting an autograph from Lacus.

"She came primarily for an autograph?" Rey said a little stunned.

"What reason did you think she came?"

"An educational matter of politics".

Shinn's shoulders dropped and narrowed his gaze Rey. "Luna? Seriously? Luna may be pretty smart, but politics are a bit out of her reach".

Luna walked over to her friends beaming with joy as she held onto the piece of paper with Lacus Clyne's autograph on it. Seeing the Rey's disappointed face she adopted a confused expression. "What?"

"You-...Never mind" Rey sighed as he walked off.

"What? What did I do?"

"He just misjudged your intentions that's all" Shinn explained crossing his arms.

"Did he want an autograph from Lacus Clyne too?"

"You're reading this all wrong! This is Rey you're talking about!" snapped Shinn.

* * *

><p><strong>October 19th, 0055 Hours – Orb, Seaside Villa<strong>

The Orb soldier on guard groaned angrily as the skies continued its endless downpour. With the early morning and above average rainfall for Orb this time of year, brought the cold conditions biting into the soldier's skin. Thunder also played its hand, occasionally lightening the cloudy almost pitch black night sky. He was grateful that his cold weather clothing at least protected him from being completely soaked, to which he pulled out a cigarette and tried to spark one up. The lighter failed to light or the rain put it out. Just as he managed to light up his cancer stick he was grabbed from behind, with his mouth covered a blade stuck into the back of his neck.

"First guard down. Report"

"_Second and third neutralised"._

"_Forth wasted"._

"_Fifth, sixth and seventh guards are also down"._

"Move onto next phase of the operation"

"_Roger"._

The men clad in black and body armour split into two groups with one creeping towards the front door, and the other to the balcony doors. They easily picked the locks and were immediately inside, scanning their surroundings for any other soldiers. But it seemed no one was posted inside the seaside house.

"Mason, Cole. Stand guard outside".

The two soldiers moved out to the front and scanned round for any hostiles or witnesses with their night vision. The eight remaining men moved upstairs, following the blueprints of the building and the target's location. As they reached the upstairs hallway the leading man received three shots to the chest and went down.

"We've been compromised! Engage all targets!"

At the other end of the hallway, Andrew and Murrue stood either side of the door giving and taking fire to their assassins. Before Murrue was able to poke round to counter attack, she pulled back to evade a spray of bullets that ripped part of the door frame off.

"Murrue! You all right?"

Murrue gripped onto her left arm, applying pressure to the wound where a bullet managed to sink into her. She nodded to Andrew then passed her Glock pistol into her left hand.

Andrew looked over to Lacus cuddling the terrified children, full knowing that this group was targeting Lacus. It would be the most logical reason for them attacking them. It was lucky the infra-red sensors were tripped when they entered the house, otherwise they would have all been killed in their sleep. But the problem they were facing now was that this hit squad was blocking the route to the secret elevator.

"Hostile! Six o'clock!"

Both Andrew and Murrue heard the soldiers cry of panic, which they believed that the Orb soldiers had come to the rescue. But Andrew was unsure. It was illogical for the assassins to completely evade the guards and come for them. So he wondered who was it that came to their aid?

Two soldiers had stepped out of cover from the automatic fire coming upstairs downstairs, giving Murrue and Andrew a chance to neutralise them. Another two soldiers burst round the corner and opened fire at the bodyguards, forcing both to shift away from the door again, allowing their attackers to get into the room. Andrew acted quickly and knocked the carbine rifle away, but the soldier quickly drew his knife and forced it into Andrew's left arm. The two struggled for mere seconds before Andrew kicked the soldier back, taking his prosthetic arm with him. The soldier looked shocked at the fake arm still attached to his knife before his final moments were looking at the barrel of a shotgun that was mounted to what remains of Andrew's left arm.

Murrue grabbed hold of the other soldier's assault rifle and pushed it up whilst the trigger was pulled. Landing a kick to the man's groin she snatched it from his hands then placed two shots into his head.

The children were shielded away by Lacus from the gruesome execution, something that ironically had to be done. Giving a quick worried gaze to Andrew, he quickly grabbed the bed's large guilt and covered both bodies up.

Murrue rose the rifle's butt into her right shoulder as she took cover at the corner of the wall next to the stairs. Pointing the rifle round the corner and peeking round, what she saw shocked her. One person stood out from what were left of the assassins, a bloodied knife in the left and a tactical machine gun in his right. What she noticed was that the dead were dressed in ordinary special ops black khaki, body armour and helmets, this one in the middle wore a black pilot suit with integrated body and upper limb armour plates. A belt carrying ammo pouches and one big one at the back. The helmet looked like a ordinary pilot helmet but with tinted glass, which Murrue guessed it was strengthened to withstand a bullet or two.

"Don't move!"

However the unknown individual didn't acknowledge her demand, and instead sprinted off past the stairs into the other room.

"What's wrong Murrue?" Andrew asked as he fitted his fake arm back on.

"We have a unknown armed soldier, But this one seemed to have killed the remaining hit squad".

Andrew walked up cautiously and looked downstairs to see the dead men. "An ally? From Orb?"

"If so I wasn't aware that Orb's special forces were guarding this place as well".

Andrew and Murrue watched the stairs and windows as Lacus guided the children towards the end of the hallway. Suddenly more gunfire echoed from downstairs of the dark villa. Andrew and Murrue then covered the stairway as they reached the corridor's end, where Andrew moved a cheap painting of a boat at sea, and slid his finger down the right side of where the painting was. A section of the wall pulled back and dropped where a key pad presented itself. Quickly punching in the code the section of wall next to Andrew opened up the same fashion, but with a a steel door sliding open as well.

"Everyone. Get in quickly" Andrew instructed as he used cover on the corner of the wall.

More gunfire erupted downstairs, leaving both bodyguards to wonder who was that individual who ran away, and by the sounds of things why was he here engaging the assassins?

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: **Just Breathe – Kylee****_

_**A/N: That's the end of chapter 2. Although there wasn't a lot of action in this one the next one makes up for it, where it's going to take up about two thirds of the next chapter. Quite interesting to know how this differs from old DD. If there are any suggestions please leave in your review or PM me. I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**_

_**Credits: **_

_**Story by – Ramiel666 **_

_**Character & Mobile Suit Design – Ramiel666 & Blaid**_

_**Spelling and Grammar Check – Star Shatterer**_


	3. Unknown Allegiance

_**A/N: **_

_**Opening Theme: **Shut Up and Explode - Boom Boom Satellites****_

_**Phase 3: Unknown Allegiance**_

* * *

><p><strong>October 19th C.E.72, 0059 Hours – Orb, Seaside Villa<strong>

"Over there! I see him!"

Another burst of bullets streamed past the unknown soldier as he dived behind a sofa, providing little if no protection the gunman sprung to his feet and ran into the next room. Pressing his back against the wall, then peaking round to watch the sofa get shredded by automatic fire. Pulling back into the room and reading the SMG in his hands he sprinted out and across the hallway.

"He's here! Tango running to the west side of the building!"

The 'Tango' then swung out and opened fire at the lone assassin with a short burst, downing him with a three bullet head shot.

"Knife 2-1 is down!"

"_He's at the end of the hallway. Proceed with caution"._

"Roger that!"

Laying down a AP sensory mine behind the hallway's cabinet, the two remaining men then moved cautiously into the opposite rooms, in an effort to trap the unknown gunman. The one with the LMG scanned the room as he inched towards the other end of the room. From his prospective the contact could be hiding anywhere in the room, luckily he was using his night-vision to prevent being killed in the dark.

"You see him?"

"Negative" came his team-mate's reply through the communications headset.

In that moment the assassin carrying a LMG heard a loud thud from the opposite side of the villa.

"Knife 2-3, come in. Did you get him?"

There was no reply. From that he assumed the worst then quickly made his way to the main hallway again. Scanning his blind arcs he couldn't see or hear the mystery gunman. As he went into the room where his comrade was most likely killed, he saw him lying on the floor with his face in a pool of blood. Unsure if he was actually dead he approached the body, then heard a metallic click and looked down to his right to see his mine repositioned.

"Fuc-"

* * *

><p>The team Commander watched and heard the explosion inside the villa. Full knowing that strike team inside was now dead, he growled in utter frustration. Everything seemed to be going fine until this anomalous person showed up and killed half of his squad.<p>

"What do you want to do now sir?" asked his new second in command as the original one was killed inside.

"Screw this. Get the Mobile Suits out here now. I don't give a damn any more about discrete. Let's bury them".

* * *

><p>"What seems the enemy's next move?"<p>

"_They will most likely use extreme force to succeed in their objective. We believe they may have Mobile Suits nearby so I advise you to get the VIP, secure them then make your escape. Be cautious though Kira. They may assume you to be the enemy also"_.

"Understood"

Moving from the lounge to the stairs, Kira ran upstairs then carefully moving in and out of the bedrooms, but he found them to be empty. He knew they couldn't have came downstairs because they would have met either him or the assassins. Looking around he noticed and followed a trail of blood leading down the hall towards the centre of the house. But he came to a dead end, but looking around he found a part of the wall once held a painting. Running his finger down the painted concrete a small part of it opened up with a keypad.

"Command, I think I found some sort of panic room. But it requires a digit code".

"_A digit code? If you don't have the code it might take a while to crack it. But if you do manage crack the code you got-"_

Kira heard what seemed like a massive wave thrown onto the beach. Running over to the window at the staircase, in fact he saw seven UMF-5 ZnO Mobile Suits rise out of the sea. The bluish green machines turned their pink Cyclops eye towards the villa as they trudged towards the coast.

"_What's going on?"_

"Not now!"

Running past the keypad device and into the surrounding rooms, then dashed back into the hallway to the wall left of the keypad. He opened his back pouch and removed a C4 explosive to slap onto the wall then darted away to pull the trigger switch it came with. The explosion threw dust and concrete all over the hallway, but the black clad soldier ran into the dust and flashed his high-powered torch into hole to see a pair of steel lift doors. Unsheathing his knife and stabbed it in between the doors, forcibly prying them open slightly to then grip both edges. He just managed to pull them open as he eased his body through.

An explosion shook the house like ten scale earthquake, throwing Kira forward onto the lift's tether cables where he slid down fast, where he realised he was sliding down too fast. Bringing his feet up, he used them like a vice to slow his speed, ignoring the burning sensation from gloves and boots it was slowing him down. Unfortunately not enough where he crashed through the elevator's small vent and into it.

Stirring slightly he looked round to see himself stuck in the lift alone, until the doors opened and a pistol and rifle pointing down to his face.

"Who are you? Why did you come here to kill Lacus?" asked Andrew.

"Andrew! This is the guy who killed the other gunmen" Murrue pointed out.

Looking from Murrue to man in the lift, Andrew grabbed the soldier and dragged him into the armoured bunker. The room was white, to which Kira's black suit was a impressive contrast to. "I'll ask you again. Who are you?"

Kira didn't say nothing, he didn't want to break the cover that implemented to not only protect himself, but the others around him. He even allowed Murrue to take away his SMG.

"Last chance!" came Andrew's final warning.

Kira remained silent. But he watched Andrew pull on the trigger slightly and in a flash the weapon was pushed away with it going off, and snatched from Andrew's hand as he was kicked back. Making a quick turn he fired a 9mm into Murrue's rifle, throwing it far to her right then shot the pistol from her hands next. The black soldier quickly stood up, but was soon confronted by one of the orphans raising Murrue's pistol to him. The poor terrified child was shaking like a leaf and struggled with the weight of the weapon in his hands.

"P-please! D-don't move!" the child pleaded. "I don't won't to shoot you!"

The boy was only twelve, but old enough to about sex but able to pull the trigger on him. Seeing the boy in a frightened state, Kira dropped the weapon and he rose his arms in surrender. Not before being punched in the back of the head to the ground.

"Damn! I felt that through my prosthetic arm!" groaned the old Tiger of the Desert.

"Reinforced helmet to withstand a bullet. I thought so" Murrue noted as she walked to the orphan and slowly removed it from his hands. "Thank you" Murrue said with a smile, trying to cheer up the child but failed. With what happened tonight she worried about the child.

Andrew then picked up his stolen pistol and placed the barrel at the back of the soldier's neck. "You seem exposed to gunfire here" he noted pressing the barrel hard against Kira's neck. "Make a stupid move like that again and you'll be nothing but a mess on the floor".

"I think I am the least threat to be concerned about" Kira finally spoke. His voice was in a slightly muffled tone, designed to be heard but not distinguished.

"Why is that?"

"Your assassins have Mobile Suits and from the continuing shaking, they're most possibly blasted the villa and half the cliff off by now. If we don't escape now, a cave in might occur and then we'll all be dead".

"Even if that's true. Why should we believe you?"

"I was sent here to help you. If you still don't believe me, that's fine. But remember I could have killed you and Murrue Ramius over there when I stole your gun. The boy there could have killed also".

Andrew annoyingly had to agree, in the amount of time he had and with the effectiveness of his skills proved that to be true if the case. "Who sent you?"

"A friend".

"Be more specific".

Suddenly another explosion rocked the bunker this time. They all soon realised that the attacks were getting closer, and it would be a matter of time before their attacks ripped the bunker open.

Andrew got off the soldier and allowed him to get to his feet, slowly. "Fine, we're running out time. There's an escape tunnel that leads up the mountain where-"

"That won't do" replied the soldier quickly. "They most likely have troops surveying or waiting at the ends of the tunnel".

"Then what do you suggest?"

"We need to defeat those Mobile Suits. Have you got one round here?". He watched Andrew and Murrue look at one another, with their expressions clearly showing distrust and uncertainty. But that gave an answer to his question. "We haven't got much time. Where is it?"

"This way!" cried the boy as he ran through the gap, to which Kira didn't notice considering guns were pointed at him. Following the boy through the gap of the two large white doors that blended in with the rest of the bunker, he entered a dark room, with the only light coming from the room behind him.

"Where did you go?"

"So you're that soldier that Murrue spoke of" came a soft female's voice in the dark.

It made him jump as he turned left to where he heard the voice. "Possibly".

The woman stepped out into the light with children hiding behind her. She stood there in her night gown, looking at the soldier with uncertainty in her eyes. The same eyes that Andrew and Murrue gave him when he asked about a Mobile Suit.

"Lacus Clyne".

"That's correct. So do you plan to take me away after you kill the men trying to assassinate me?" she demanded in a slight monotone. She of course was curious and cautious of this man.

"No. My job is simply to protect you".

"Who sent you?"

"A friend".

"Who?"

"I cannot say".

They went silent until another dull explosion broke the silence.

"Lacus we need to get out here" Andrew stated as he was entering the dark room. "The enemy will blast this cliff wide open along with the bunker to get you".

"I told you it's hopeless" snapped the dark soldier. "Even if you take the escape tunnel their men might know the location of the exit. I asked you to lend me your Mobile Suit, it is the only way to secure all your safety".

"We have no intention of lending you our Mobile Suit to you. If that is case I will pilot it".

Lacus stared at the black clad soldier as the argument went on, then stepped towards him where she was at face-to-face with him. Her cerulean eyes gazed at the helmet's tinted glass, trying to make out his face which was slowly making Kira nervous. In the end she looked over to Andrew and nodded to him.

"Let him pilot it Andrew" she said flatly.

"But Lacus-"

"We don't have time to argue about this Andy. The enemy is drawing near, and you are not fully capable yet to pilot" Lacus explained. "Even if he is lying, we have a better chance with him".

Andrew just glanced at the soldier before walking away towards the doors. A dull clonk came from the darkness which then was banished by what seemed the power of the sun. After blinking a few times and refocusing his sight, the soldier looked towards Lacus, and behind her there a Mobile Suit of legendary status. The pink haired woman turned round and looked at the machine.

"You might know it. Designated ZGMF-X10A Freedom. We managed to salvage it after the war and rebuild it to it's original form. It was intended for one our...pilots"

The soldier noticed the pause before Lacus said 'pilots'. He was very much aware of who piloted this unit.

"Please handle with care" Lacus added before taking the children out of the hanger to the main room again.

Andrew gave one look at the soldier before leaving, but Murrue instead walked up to him. "I want to say thank you" were her words, earning the black helmet to snap to her. "None of us will say it. But you were the reason were alive so far, and I want to thank you for it. Lacus also is grateful, otherwise she wouldn't let pilot the Freedom".

"Is it very significant to her?"

"Of course. This Mobile Suit was piloted by a friend of ours who is sadly on the run, he was very precious to all of us, including Lacus".

"I see"

"Good luck" was Murrue last words before walking out of the hanger.

The doors then closed which the soldier then walked towards the chest of the Mobile Suit, stepping onto and pulled the cockpit hatch release, where the top slid open and a chair presented itself.

"Hello again, Gundam".

* * *

><p>"<em>Have we reached the bunker yet?"<em>

"_Hell if I should know. They must have built quite deep down"._

"_Stop yer yapping. Just keep blastin until-"_

"_W...what the hell is that?!"_

The pilots of the hit squad wondered to what their colleague was on about, before a flash came down and plummeted through the front ZnO. The team watched as the machine fell in two with by it's executioner who's appearance clearly shocked and frightened the pilots.

"_Impossible!"_

"_What the hell!?"_

The Freedom threw itself towards the next ZnO with sabre outstretched and easily sliced the aquatic Mobile Suit horizontally in half. The Gundam then had to rise it's shield against two ZnO's beam cannons, and then charged in and severing the arms of one and blasting another with the Xiphyas railguns. The Freedom turned round and laid the final blow on the armless ZnO before turning itself to the last three Mobile Suits.

"_Why the hell is the Freedom here?! There was nothing mentioned about it!"_

"_Sonna bitch!"_

The remaining ZnO's opened fire with their missiles and cannons, but it was useless against agile blue winged Freedom as it flew high then drew it's beam rifle and fired. The ZnO's were now at a disadvantage, they were designed for beachhead and underwater assault, not for combating land or air based units. They became what Kira thought 'fish out the water'. One shot pierced a ZnO's cockpit and another blew off the left arm of another.

"_Bastard!"_

As the ZnO pilot looked up the Freedom had plummeted towards him and thrusted the beam sabre into the head, striking the cockpit also.

The last enemy Mobile Suit made a last ditch effort to defeat the Freedom, thrusting it's claw forward where the Freedom deflected the claw over with it's shield. With the ZnO's weight on the shield, it was tossed over the Gundam with a fatal sabre slammed through the cockpit of the machine. The Freedom had defeated the enemy in less than a minute.

In a distance, the hit squad's Commander gazed off in shock at the elimination of his Mobile Suit team. The mission at this stage was a failure. Leaving him with only one option now, and that was the eradication of all evidence of them being here. He opened up armoured briefcase, he entered a code where a few explosions erupted at the beach what ZnO remained intact.

"Sergeant. Pack up everything, we're leaving".

"Sir!"

The Commander turned to the direction the Sergeant was pointing, where he just caught a glimpse of the Freedom pointing it's beam rifle at them, then a green flash.

Kira gazed away from the HUD to his wristwatch, where he was already overdue for his next objective. But he simply stared back at the burning carcasses of the ZnO Mobile Suits. He growled in frustration as his adrenaline subsided where he can now think of the men's lives he ended. But it was just what Kane said that forced Kira mentally to overcome his unwillingness to take life.

_If you don't kill the enemy on the spot, you will be the one in a body bag. You must put your life and others before the enemy, otherwise you would become a person you will come to hate in due time._

Kira slammed his fist on top of the chair's arm. Despite it being true, no matter how you spun it he disliked it to the bitter end. The only consolidation of this outcome for this was that Lacus and the others were safe. The camera and motion sensor picked up individuals coming out of the hills. Kira looked up to see Lacus, Murrue, and Andrew and the orphans coming out of the woods, looking at the devastation around.

"Time to go" he muttered as he pulled on the controls.

The Freedom leaps into the air and then disappeared into the night, with the sound of police sirens echoing down the road. The residents of the seaside villa watched in shock and anger at their home destroyed, but Andrew was more angered about the Freedom being stolen by the mysterious soldier. Whilst Lacus looked in the direction the Gundam headed, questioning the soldier's true intentions.

* * *

><p><strong>October 21st, 2255 Hours – PLANTs, Aprilius One, Gilbert Durandal's Residence<strong>

Gilbert opened his front door quickly, trudged in and slammed the door behind. He walked across the small hall to the kitchen to briskly throw open the fridge, take out a bottle of whiskey and poured some into a small glass on the table. He slammed the bottle down next to it, and took the glass with him.

"Gil?"

Gilbert snapped up to the staircase landing, Rey stood there with both Shinn and Luna, their faces expressed concern. "Shinn, Luna. What brings you to our house so late at night?"

"We're studying for exams this week" Rey stated.

"I didn't realise it was this late, what time is it?" Luna said with a stretch.

"Four minutes to eleven. Finish up and I'll order a taxi to take you back to the barracks" Gilbert replied politely.

"Thank you Councillor".

Gilbert just gave a wave then walked into his small dark study, sitting down on the brown leather chair in the middle of the room. Picking up the newspaper from the side, he turned on the lamp where he almost jumped out of his seat upon seeing a blonde man sitting in his desk chair.

"Sorry to disturb you so late at night. But I require your assistance" Kane said with a sly smile.

"How did you get inside my house without Rey knowing?"

"You shouldn't be surprised Gil. You should be fully aware of my capabilities, as well as tasks that I was doing for most my life".

Gilbert however wasn't very warming to Kane being in his house. "I suggest you get out immediately".

"I think I'll stay for as bit. I haven't seen Rey for such a long time, it would be nice to see him again".

Gilbert got up and walked to the cabinet. "Would you like a drink?"

"Please".

Gilbert pulled out a bottle but as doing so he removed a 10mm pistol with it, then turned and pointed the weapon at Kane. "Get out Kane. And don't you dare show your face here again. Do this so I won't have to upset Rey with your brains over my wall".

Kane looked to a picture on the desk and picked it up. "You never did get over Talia breaking up with you".

Gilbert pulled the trigger but the weapon just clunked and the hand slide shifted to the rear. Gilbert then felt a cold metal suppressor pressed against the back of his head. Placing his own weapon down, he rose his hands to Kane's lackey.

"Now can we talk like gentlemen?" Kane asked placing the picture frame down. "I know your worried about your retribution being tarnished if I should speak about what...friends you have. But I assure you I don't plan to, unless you think you can betray me again".

"What do you want to talk about?" Gilbert sighed in defeat.

"I just need you help in a matter of things. First and foremost I need a base of operations".

"I didn't think you were stupid enough to believe I could integrate you into ZAFT".

"I'm not that stupid. Besides I wouldn't want to be in your direct control, future Chairman".

"How-". Gilbert stopped himself from finishing off the sentence, because knowing Kane, he found out stuff sooner than you did one way or another. "So what do you want?"

"We can discuss that on a later date. But first-". Kane stopped when he heard people coming down the stairs, which the suppressed weapon was removed from Gilbert's head. The blonde teenager looked to Kane who smiled to him. "It's been a long time Rey. How are you?"

"Kane!"

Rey ran towards Kane where he received a strong hug from the man. "It's amazing how much taller you've got since we last saw one another. I hope you're doing well".

"What's going Rey?" Shinn asked as he came into the room with Luna behind. "Who's this?"

"This is Kane De Janus. He's been a family friend since I was little".

Kane looked to Rey's classmates and nodded to them. "It's pleasure to meet you. I heard Rey had some great friends".

Luna just beamed at Rey, unknowingly aware that both Rey and Kane have not seen one another for two years, where Rey only became friends with Luna and Shinn last year. Where Shinn looked at the other unknown occupant in the room. Which he took note of his long brown hair and calm lavender eyes, to which he looked at Shinn with small smile.

"And who's this guy? A friend also?"

Rey however didn't notice the man until now, to which he looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"That is Kira Yamato. A Mobile Suit pilot of mine".

Gilbert snapped to Kira with a clear expression of shock. Kira's name shook the councillor to the core, because he knew full well what Kira did in the war and of his past. Gilbert then put on a brave face and shook Kira's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kira Yamato".

"No. The pleasure is mine" Kira replied with a smile. However his tone was one on the verge of anger.

"You're a Mobile Suit pilot?" Luna asked with a tone high on excitement. "Are you any good?"

"He's an ace" Kane answered, as if boasting.

"Really? How come I never heard of you in ZAFT?"

"Because I wasn't in ZAFT" Kira replied shaking his head.

"You were an Earth Alliance pilot?"

Kira shook his head again. "I was in Terminal".

"T-Terminal? Then you met Lacus Clyne? Athrun Zala?" Luna then asked more excited than before.

"Yes" Kira replied with a loss of enthusiasm.

"What Mobile Suit did you pilot?"

"I was simply one of the Astray pilots" Kira replied quickly, that startled the three recruits as his tone was close to a snap. "Sorry. I just don't like to talk about the war".

Seeing how Kira became uncomfortable with the current conversion, Kane decided to move things along, and at the same time he have a private discussion with Gilbert. "Kira. Why don't you take back the trainees to their training base? I have some catching up to do with Gilbert".

"Okay. If that is all right with you Mr Durandal?"

Gilbert forced a smile to Kira and nodded. "That's fine with me. And please you can call me Gilbert".

After a few goodbyes were exchanged from Shinn, Luna and Kira to Rey and the others the trainees followed the brunette to the hired car. The pair looked in awe at the silver Aston Martin.

"Have you not been in one?" Kira asked as he noticed them gasping it. He received shaken heads where he then smiled. "My first time driving one. Let's go".

As the car drove off, Gilbert closed the door and turned to Rey. "Why don't you head to bed Rey? I have matters to discuss with Kane. You can see him tomorrow". He watched the blonde boy nod, go over and hug the taller blonde before heading upstairs. As soon as Rey closed his bedroom door, Gilbert briskly walked past Kane. "You're loving this aren't you?"

"I'm soaking it in. It's been a while since I saw Rey, he's grown up so well. It is like he treats more of father than-"

"Before you finish your sentence maybe you should consider you were the one who dumped onto me whilst you ran off to chase your dream".

"You always wanted a son Gilbert".

The council member glared at Kane as he walked in and closed the door behind him. "I expect this is going to be a long list of things?"

"I don't need to answer that now, do I?"

Gilbert groaned irritably at Kane as he pulled out a pen and paper. But then Gilbert relaxed and grinned at Kane, "Just bear in mind all your requests are not going to be free".

* * *

><p><strong>October 22nd, 0027 Hours – California Club<strong>

Placing down his drink, Kira pulled out his phone and flipped it open. "I sent a message to not bother me Kane" Kira sighed. He didn't have to look at the screen to know it was. "Why did I even bother?"

"_You know your on call any time, any where?"_

"You're such a slave driver" Kira flatly replied picking up his glass.

Kane laughed on the other end. _"Well I'm afraid you're back on duty because I have a job for you from Gilbert himself"._

Kira scowled before slamming his glass back onto the table in frustration. "It's past midnight, I have jet-lag and not to mention I've been drinking. You think I am in a state to be taking on jobs right now?"

"_Are you sure your in a club? I don't hear much music"_

"The DJ stopped the music when one girl climbed up to his stand and practically destroyed his set. That's why there is no music".

"_Well speaking of girls. That's what Gilbert wants you to go after and protect for him. She's currently in the California Club. Long black hair, sky blue eyes, with two or three freckles and she's very attractive with a above average age body. You might take some likening to her" _Kane laughed expecting some comeback from Kira, but he got silence. _"Er...Kira? You there?"_

"...I'll be right back".

Kira slammed the phone shut and gulped down the remainder of his drink before running over to the crowd on the dance floor. He dashed through the crowd in all directions for the girl that Kane described.

"Let me go!"

Upon hearing a shriek to which could only be the girl in question, led Kira to the girl fitting Kane's description being held down by a female door staff member. Letting out a low irritated growl, Kira approached them putting on an apologetic look.

"Wait! Hold on!"

"What do you want?" snapped one of the other bouncers.

"Look she's a friend of mine. She's a little drunk and out of control. I'll take responsibility for the damage and take her home".

"You think we'll just let her go after what she did? You got to be joking!"

"How do you know Meer?" asked a girl with red hair behind Kira.

Kira turned to the girl behind him, realising he had been caught out he needed to make a convincing story. "Well...not a friend in a sense, I bought her a drink and we got talking. She's a nice girl, I just don't-"

"You're a perv aren't you!?"

Kira was shocked and dumbfounded at the girl accusing him of a pervert. He tried to reason with her but then he felt his right arm being grabbed, the bouncer trying to restrain him. Acting first Kira kicked the man behind in the mid-section, then spun round and gave a left hook into the larger man's jaw. Another bouncer tried to strike at Kira, but he deflected the attack away with his left arm then punched the man at the side of his head, then finished with a roundhouse kick to the other side of the head. Looking to the female door staff member, she got off the girl named Meer where Kira dragged her to her feet.

"Come on, let's get out here".

"You're quite an attractive fella...you got a girlfriend?" giggled Meer. The heavy stench of alcohol on her breath almost knocked Kira back, but she dragged her outside towards the car park. "Are you, are you going to give me a good time...sexy?" slurred the girl.

Kira looked at her with a disappointed look on his face. "Maybe if you behave yourself" Kira lied as he opened the passenger door.

"STOP! Where are you taking Meer you bastard!" screamed the girl who accused as a pervert came out of the club.

To prevent any more attention to himself, Kira got into the car and roared the Aston Martin life, before speeding away. As Kira got onto the highway, he pulled out his phone and called Kane.

"_Kira. What was that about?"_

"I just picked up that girl who destroyed the DJ's equipment. The same girl who you asked me to retrieve".

"_Well was it not that a coincidence that you two were in the same building when I called you?"_

"Yes, whatever. But now what do you want me to do with her? She's incredibly drunk, I'd had to fight my way out against the door staff, and I was accused of being a sex predator-"

"_She's drunk?"_

"You're only concerned about her being drunk? Didn't I just say I had to fight off the door staff, and her friend saw a total stranger take her friend away which she accused of being a-"

"_Kira, she's only fifteen years old"._

Kira went silent then made a quick gaze to the girl resting her head against the door's window. "Fifteen?"

"_Fifteen"._

"...I just kidnapped a fifteen year old girl...who somehow managed to sneak into a club and is a under age drunk. What am I supposed to do with her now? You want me to bring her to Gilbert?"

The phone went quiet but Kira could hear Kane muttering in the background, and Gilbert shouting back in disbelief and anger. After about a minute Kira got his new orders._ "Take her to your hotel room"._

"What?!"

"_Bringing her here to a councillor's house when the police might be looking out for you, is not so clever. We don't want attention drawn onto Gil. Take her to your hotel room then bring her to Gil tomorrow morning, until then look after her. Your her bodyguard now"._

"Wait! What the hell am I supposed to...great, he put the phone down on me". Tossing the phone onto the dashboard, he leaned back in his leather seat then gazed at sleeping beauty next to him. "What is it that about you that had to get me involved in this?"

The girl shifted in the car seat and smiled in her sleep. "I know you love me...make me feel like a woman and I'll make it your while"

Kira gapped as he turned brightly red. He snapped his eyes from her well developed body onto the road, sighing in frustration on how he got himself into this.

* * *

><p><strong>0959 Hours – Fairway Hotel<strong>

A loud painfully tired groan emitted from underneath the bed sheets in which Meer's head popped out, hair a mess and make-up smudged, she scanned the room with tired eyes at the clean white upper class room she was in. Rubbing her eyes, she gazed at the sleeping male brunette in the chair to which she remembered that she went on a girl's night out. She couldn't remember what happened about three hours later, but she giggled in delight that she bagged a handsome young rich man. She flung the bed cover off, and looked down at the patch of blood that was on the bed sheets. Going pale she shrieked which woken Kira.

"You bastard!" she cried, her voice horse from the alcohol.

Kira snapped to Meer who had a ferocious look on her. "W-what happened?"

"You! You!"

Upon standing up Kira noticed the blood and calculated what Meer's conclusion came to. "No! You misunderstand! It's not what you think!"

"LAIR!" she screamed picking up a vase from the bedside drawer and threw it at Kira. "You violated me!"

"Your letting your imagination run wild!" Kira shouted back whilst ducking from the flying piece of pottery. "Look at your foot!"

Looking down to her feet, she saw a bandage wrapped round her left foot. Not fully convinced, she untied the bandage to look at it. Seeing the sole of her foot scabbed where it became a little painful to touch. Seeing that she now embarrassed herself in front of this total stranger, she went bright red then pulled the bed sheet over her.

Kira sighed and went into the bathroom, to return with a glass of water and waited beside the bed. "I can see how you assumed what you thought, it was a mistake. Look, I picked you up because I was asked to. I'm here to look after you".

Meer peeked out of the covers and looked at Kira with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"I'm not going to do anything horrible to you. Just drink some water, you're dehydrated" Kira suggested before she took the glass she sipped on it, until she was gulping it down fiercely. "Thirsty aren't you?" he laughed. "My name is Kira Yamato".

"Meer Campbell. I'm so sorry for any inconveniences I might have done".

Kira looked away with a small smirk. "Um...you did some damage to the California Club".

Meer groaned in annoyance with herself. "Why did I decide to go out and drink?" she said with her voice sounded like it was returning to normal. Kira thought it sounded familiar, but ignored it. "Is it possible to get something to eat?"

"Of course" he replied picking up the hotel service phone.

Taking another sip she then cleared her throat. "So who was it that asked you to pick me up, and bring me to a fancy palace like this?"

Kira had frozen for a few seconds, before turning to Meer with a shocked look.

Meer was slightly puzzled until she realised what Kira was in shock at. "Oh, my voice? Yeah, a lot of people said I sound like Lacus Clyne" Meer said cheerfully. "I can sing like her too. I've been such a massive fan of her work, and to strangely almost have the same voice as hers is kind of great".

"Uh-huh".

* * *

><p><strong>1123 Hours – Aprilius One, City Centre, George Glen Shopping Mall<strong>

After leaving Meer with Gilbert to talk about something that the councillor noted, 'was none of their concern', Kane took Kira with him to the main shopping mall of Aprilius One. Whilst sitting down at a private business-class like café, Kira clearly noted that white and clean like most of the city, it was a hive full of workers appeasing tourists and shoppers with both expensive presents and cheap deals on others. The scene unfortunately for Kira reminded him of the incident at the Orb mall. It also didn't help when a couple were gazing at an expensive piece of jewellery. The flashbacks of both him and Lacus doing the exact same thing caused Kira's shoulders to sink in depression.

"Does this bring back some unpleasant memories?" Kane asked, to which he received a shake from Kira. The blonde knew that not to be true but decided move away from the subject. "I have a job for you Kira back on earth with all the information you need is on this storage device" explained Kane as he placed the tiny storage data device on the table, with taking it and placing it in his pocket. "The details you need of your targets and contacts are all in there. And I did some digging around about that girl, Meer Campbell. It is something we should be concerned about, even more so you".

Kira shifted his lavender orbs to the blonde with keen interest. "Why is that?"

"I'm sure you've obviously noticed as well as I have that she sounds almost exactly the same as Lacus Clyne". Kane looked to the young twenties waitress and smiled to her. "Two of your finest coffee's please" he requested then winked at her. Kane earned a bright smile and a blush from the young woman before skipping off to get the drinks.

"How did you do that?" Kira asked in half-hearted interest.

"Practice" came Kane's simple reply. "Back on the subject, Meer Campbell. She is an orphan child whose parents abandoned to a orphanage on October Four, there she excelled in drama and music studies. She currently lives with a room mate near their place of work, which happens to be a theatre".

"What does that imply?"

"Think about it Kira. She's a singer, actress and performer, not to mention that she sounds so much like Lacus Clyne herself?"

The waitress returned with a tray of two coffees and placed them on the table, smiled at Kane then hastily left.

"So your saying Gil's plan was to assassinate Lacus, and then replace her with Meer? How? They don't look like each other".

"Bust size maybe".

"What?!"

Kane laughed hard as he got the reaction he was hoping for. "Relax Kira. I was just joking, besides I wouldn't know that, only you could" he added with a chuckle. "But on a serious note. Plastic surgery is all the range for people who want to be or become someone else. Your Lacus would have been an imposter if we didn't stop the assassination attempt".

Just hearing this, Kira gripped onto the coffee cup with huge anger. "I hope we're working with him for a very good reason".

Kane sipped on his coffee before smiling at Kira. "Is that meant to be a rhetorical question? Of course. If not why would I bother?"

Kira eased his grip and decided to sip on the coffee. "Mm, this is quite nice" Kira noted on his drink. "So what do you think he wants to talk to Meer about?"

Kane however shrugged his shoulders before placing the cup to his lips. After lowering he gave out a lengthy sigh. "Very nice. Well we can only speculate. My theory is that he still plans to go ahead with it".

"What about Lacus?"

"In truth, I'm not sure. Gil might try another assassination on Lacus Clyne and replace her with Miss Campbell. Unfortunately we can't get too involved now we are working with Gil. We need the resources that can provide us".

"You expect me to let her die?" Kira growled tightening his grip on the cup again.

Kane smiled before answering. "Who said violence was always the answer?"

* * *

><p><strong>1744 Hours – Fairway Hotel, Dining Room Restaurant <strong>

After finally getting the call from Gilbert to collect Meer and take her back to the hotel Kira was staying, she asked Kira if he could treat her to dinner. He didn't mind, to him this could be the last time she would remain as Meer Campbell if what Kane said was true. After they got to the hotel, Meer presented Kira dinner suit to which he wore. After sitting down at the table, Kira looked at Meer who sat there wearing a white long sleeveless dress, with her long black hair was tied back into a bun, and little make-up was used to keep her natural look. The brunette noticed how Meer appeared excited, which puzzled him slightly.

"I didn't think we were going to be dining in high class" Kira said being handed a menu from the well dressed waiter.

"Well...I wanted to make the most of my time, and no offence you were the only one Mr. Durandal would allow me to be around. He's worried that if something I do or-"

"Meer. I know about what Gilbert has intended for you. And I have to say, I do not support what he wants".

Meer looked perplexed at Kira's interruption. "What do you mean? Lacus Clyne has gone underground hasn't she? And Councillor Gilbert Durandal needs me to be Lacus Clyne to help-"

"Meer, listen. I was part of Terminal, I was with Lacus in the war, and we were...close. That's why I don't like the idea of going through the procedure of looking like her". Kira needed to be careful, he didn't want to bring up the assassination attempt on Lacus' life as it could jeopardise the agreement between Eden and the PLANTs. "Why would you like to look like Lacus anyway? You're a very attractive girl with a beautiful voice that men would fall left, right and centre for you".

The girl was at first shocked by Kira's confession of being part of Terminal, and how close he was to Lacus. She was sitting down with her idol's ex-boyfriend. But it was then his honestly of her appearance that caused the girl to blush and look away shyly. It was then the brunette's turn to be embarrassed as he noticed what his indicated.

"Sorry".

"No. That was, sweet of you" she replied with a smile. "Do I look as good as Lacus?"

Kira smiled in embarrassment for putting this question in her head. "I would say about the same".

Meer frowned then pulled a pout at Kira. "You don't know the right words to put to a woman do you Kira?"

"No" Kira sighed. "I was and still are a bit shy round the opposite sex".

"You seem to be doing pretty good so far" she giggled, before sitting forward in her chair looking anxious. "Then what can I do? I mean, you don't like the idea of me looking like Lacus and I want to help the PLANTs in Lacus' place. But, what can I do without looking like her? I'll just be another wannabe, so that's why I need to look like her".

Sitting there watching Meer being completely serious with her wish, where he knew had to help both parties. "I'm sure people out there would love to her your voice as yourself. What happens if Lacus resurfaces? It would be a major catastrophe for you and the PLANTs, you would be lie".

Meer looked away, knowing his words to be true. But her dream, her dream to be like Lacus was more desired than the fear of the truth coming out. "I've decided Kira. I will be Lacus Clyne when you pick me up from the surgery in a week's time. So...can we please enjoy the night?"

Kira however, didn't have the same mind set after hearing Meer's stance. Standing up he then started to walk away. "I'm sorry Meer" he spoke softly. "But I cannot be a part of this. I'll contact Gil and get someone else to take you there". He then walked off, leaving Meer alone at the table as he left the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Kira's Room<strong>

Kira laid on his bed, jacket and belt off with the top part of his shirt undone. He rubbed his temples as he felt uncomfortable how he dealt with Meer. It wasn't the greatest way of handling it, but he had to be honest with her about it. With the phone in silent mode, it hummed in his jacket pocket. With a groan he stood up and went and removed his phone from the jacket then placing it to his ear.

"_What is wrong with you?"_

Kira silently cursed to himself as it seems Kane had discovered what had happened. "I did as you suggested Kane. I told her the truth".

"_I know that you fool. What I am talking about is how you handled the situation and just left it. You are well and truly hopeless with the opposite sex"._

"If this is going to be one of your lectures you can tell me tomorrow. Why are you so bothered? I haven't damaged our agreement with Gilbert".

"_You're unbelievable. I try and help you and all you did was blew it"._

"Help?"

"_Ever thought Meer took an interest to you? Listen, ever since you were separated from your friends and loved ones, you haven't been the same. They think you're dead Kira, don't become dead inside. Start a new life, with someone who would care for you"._

The phone went dead with Kira frozen in that stance until his arm dropped lifeless to his side. Slowly laughing to himself from Kane's words of advice, Kira threw and shattered the phone against the wall. "Who says I wanted your advice!?" screamed Kira before falling back onto his bed. "They think you're dead Kira, don't become dead inside" he repeated Kane's words before standing up and stormed out of his room. He marched down the hallway to Meer's room and banged on the door.

The door crept open with Meer's face poking out of the door, angered to see Kira standing there in his shirt and trousers. "What is it Kira?" she asked in almost a whisper. She was still upset from Kira's confession half an hour ago. "You can't convince me to change-"

"Meer if you want this surgery than go ahead. I will help and support in any way I can as well".

Meer stared at the brunette with a shocked expression. It seemed a little strange for him to have suddenly turned around from his opinion only a short while ago. "Why the change of heart?"

Kira stood there for a few seconds, looking for the right words to describe his change in opinion. "Our own decisions are not made for us by others, but by ourselves. Don't let other people tell you how your life should be governed. Do it yourself".

"Nice speech. Where did you learn that?"

"When someone told me that my life created for a someone's dark intention, I wanted to fight against it because it is my choice and mine alone".

Meer was taken back by those words, looking away uncomfortably before looking back at him. "Is that true? Someone had your life already planned before you were born?"

Kira could only nod to her question. He didn't want to go too much in depth of it as it would be a heated topic, even for Coordinators.

Meer gave a weak smile and thanked Kira before he returned to his room. She watched him disappear before fading back into her dark room, replaying his words in her head as she drifted over to her bed, falling into the soft bedding. "Do it yourself...what can I do? I'm only but a shadow of Lacus Clyne..."

* * *

><p><strong>October 23rd, 0912 Hours – Government Private Clinic<strong>

Kira observed the clean, well kept clinic as he pulled up to the main entrance. The bushes were trimmed into artistic shapes and sculptures, hundreds of flowers used to bring some bright colours to the plain white building. A pristine looking property that was well funded by the Council. Essentially a war veteran rehab and body reconstruction clinic for those considered heroes or high ranking injured officers, but as Kira guessed it has its other uses. He opened his door then walked round to open the passenger's to let Meer step out. The pair then walked through the main doors of the clinic towards the glass table reception, where a short red haired woman greeted them with a smile.

"Good morning. Miss Campbell I presume?" the receptionist asked, to which she received a nod. "Very good. The doctor is expecting-"

Kira's phone just then notified him that he had just received a message. "Excuse me". Going towards the entrance, he read the message from Kane to call him ASAP. Placing the phone next to his ear Kira rang the blonde, which was answered immediately. "You called?"

"_Good Kira. I have another assignment for you"_

"I am already on assignment".

"_It's urgent so you've been reassigned. Meet Yuan at the spaceport in an hour, you'll be briefed on the mission on your way. Secret Service will look after Miss Campbell, so get a move on"._

Kira was left with the line going dead to which he shoved the phone into his pocket. "I hate it when he does that".

"What's wrong Kira?"

The brunette jumped out of skin as Meer had creped up to him. He sighed before turning to her with an apologetic look in his eyes. "I'm sorry to say this Meer but I've been reassigned to a new mission. Secret Service will looking after you for now on".

Meer angrily sighed before turning away. "So you're just going to move on and forget about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"That I was just an assignment. An objective in your orders. You never really cared or-"

"That is not true" Kira snapped defiantly. "When I finish this job, I'll come back and see you. Not as your protection, but as a friend".

Meer turned round to Kira, a look of surprise was all over her face. "You mean it?"

"Yeah. I'll come back, that's a promise".

Meer smiled then whispered something to herself that Kira couldn't hear, where she walked towards the doctor waiting for her. There seemed to be no need to say goodbye as both believed in the promise, that the brunette vowed to keep. Kira watched as Meer was led away by one of the doctors to which was his cue to leave and head to the spaceport. The upcoming mission that whatever it entrails was not something he was looking forward to.

* * *

><p><strong>November 1st, 0108 Hours – Earth, Mediterranean Sea, Vosgulov-Class Sub: ZNS Triumph<strong>

Kira walked into the submarine's hanger, where he was met with the ZAFT strike team that would be assaulting the facility. The team then looked at the brunette, wearing an entirely different pilot suit from them. It was black with an integrated armour plates on the body, shoulder, waist and thighs. From the strike teams knowledge, that suit was their next-generation combat suit, however the PLANT council deemed it too expensive and impractical since Mobile Suits take most of the battles.

"I take it your the one that was inserted into this operation on the last minute?" asked the team's Captain.

"Yes sir. I apologise for the-"

"No need to apologise kid. We're about to have a final brief before the operation starts. Do you know your role in all this?"

"To provide support in the Mobile Suit assault. Then assist in searching the facility".

The team captain smiled whilst giving a slight nod. "Good. I don't know which team you came from, but I'll follow my orders to the letter. Just stick to yours and we'll all be fine".

Kira gave his own nod before walking towards the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, standing silently in the centre of the row of DINN units. Going to the maintenance terminal linked the on-board computer he started to check and prepare the system for the upcoming mission.

"So how did you come to get your hands on this machine?"

Kira turned to a ZAFT soldier, seemingly curious not only to the ZAFT legendary unit, but Kira himself. From the brunette's perspective it seemed that soldier was more interested in who Kira was than the Mobile Suit.

"It was retrieved from it's previous owner. And now it needs to be put back into use".

"Oh yeah? Why is it that your wearing next-generation combat suit we were meant to get? What makes you so special?"

Kira looked back the terminal screen, thinking of an excuse to get this soldier off his back. "They're reassessing to distribute the suit. So I'm basically trailing it in this mission".

The soldier just snorted and walked away. Kira didn't know if the soldier believed him or not, but in truth Kira was given this suit to trail it for his organisation. Kira didn't know why he was told to lie, the new combat suit would most likely be approved and seen everywhere by ZAFT. There was another thing that bothered Kira besides the suit, where his actual mission. He was to collect intelligence data on the facility, and on why the Eileen Canaver was interested in this facility. From what Gilbert and Kane said it wasn't a weapons or a lethal chemicals factory, so they want to know what it is. But to go and work in the shadows to uncover what Canaver wanted didn't bode well with him. The woman was a close friend to Lacus' father, and a pacifist. But this operation was approved by her, so know Kira didn't know what to think.

"_All Mobile Suit pilots prepare for launch. Operation will start in 5 minutes"._

Hearing the submarine's main broadcast, Kira finished up on the console then ascended up the lift cable. Upon sitting down and then lowered into the cockpit, Kira never thought of ever using this machine outside of his beliefs. He felt as if he betrayed Lacus using the machine as it is now, but in order to find out what the Earth Alliance was secretly doing he needed it's power. Booting up the OS, he saw the acronym spell 'Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module'.

Strapping in, Kira whispered to the machine. "It's time to fly once again, Gundam".

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: **Just Breathe – Kylee****_


	4. Dark Discoveries

_**A/N: Firstly, I want to apologise for the late update, and no chapter from Dark Destiny 68. I have little time to use the internet, with my new draft and little time I have almost no time to myself. In fact it was pure luck in getting onto a computer that would up load this! Again I am sorry, and I'll try get DD68 up before the end of the month, no promises though okay? And again I'M SORRY! :(**_

_**Opening Theme: **Shut Up and Explode - Boom Boom Satellites****_

_**Phase 4 – Dark Discoveries**_

* * *

><p><strong>November 1st C.E.72, 0122 Hours – Earth, Mediterranean Sea<strong>

"_Bravo and Delta team prepare to move in"_

"_Roger, Bravo following Delta"_

"_Listen Bravo team, the skies are clear for now. So there should no threats from the air at this time, Delta team stay frosty, the enemy could deploy Mobile Suits at any time. Be that the case you need to neutralise them before any harm comes to Bravo team, understood?"_

"Understood" Kira replied along with the rest of the team he was assigned to.

"_All right. Begin the operation"._

Kira's Freedom along with four AMF-103A DINN Raven Mobile Suits was leading, with Bravo team was close behind, in a VTOL transport aircraft, moved ahead towards the island. The early morning skies were blanketed by the thick clouds, preventing even the moonlight to shine down and blanketing the task force. Kira watched his radar screen carefully to see any movements. None so far, but the field report stated that there were some Mobile Suits based at the island facility that was supported by a long range radar station. Whatever this facility was, it must be important to have equipment based there to protect it.

"_I don't like this Alpha. It's too quiet"._

"_Stay on your toes Delta team. Bravo is getting shaky"._

"_Easy enough for you to say. You're not-"_

Kira was half listening to the two men chattering over the radio when they entered the low flying clouds. The plan was to use the clouds as visual cover, blend into the radar 'clutter' of the clouds on radar. Where so far everything went smoothly, until Kira was met by a flash in the clouds.

"What the? Was that lightening?" Kira pondered, when suddenly the DINN next to him burst into flames with the pilot's scream echoing in his cockpit.

"_We've been detected! Battle formations!" _Bravo team cried out.

Kira pushed the controls forward diving down and out of the clouds into a group of ten Earth Alliance Dagger-L units. The sudden surprise forced Kira to pull the Freedom back up slightly before taking aim with the beam rifle. Firing first, Kira was shocked to see the fast reflex of the Dagger-L pilot to block his attack with his shield. Believing to have not piloted a Mobile Suit in combat for some time, was the cause of him rusty. Although Kira didn't pride himself in piloting a Mobile Suit at all. Taking another chance at an opening in the enemy Dagger-L's defence he opened fire, only to see the enemy block his shot again and Kira bemused.

The enemy pilot however didn't allow Kira to reminisce on the situation and opened fire with his own rifle at the Freedom. Just to barely miss him with the white prototype unit to barrel roll from it. Leaving no quarter he continued his attack with two more Dagger-L Mobile Suits joining the fray.

Kira caught a glimpse one of the DINN units trying to fend off tit's attackers, to only be caught off guard with it's right arm blasted off before a Dagger-L thrust it's beam sabre into the ZAFT unit's cockpit. Kira also noticed the other two not fairing well themselves, but kept the VTOL from being pursued. Taking in the grim situation, Kira locked the Freedom's shield onto the forearm, a nice new addition to the rebuilt unit, drew and slashed his beam sabre at the enemy's sabre wielded arm. The machine backed away from it's severed limb and allowed it's two wingmen to engage the Freedom.

The two Dagger-Ls charged in whilst firing their beam rifles, making the Freedom block the first shot and back flip from another before placing a shot into the leading Dagger-Ls head. The other Dagger-L moved around and opened fire at the Freedom, to which it easily dodged it then returned fire with the 'Balanea' cannons, blowing off both it's arms.

A friendly DINN trying to fend for himself fired both main guns at the closing enemy unit, blasting off it's left arm then closed in and fired at the cockpit. It was however shot down by another Dagger-L's beam rifle. Another DINN was then surrounded before the beam sabres were thrusted into the cockpit.

The remaining DINN dropped it's outdated weapons, whilst flying low towards the severed arm of a Dagger-L still clenching a beam rifle. Ripping from the hand, he turned it onto the three Dagger-L Mobile Suits that Kira disarmed.

"What are you doing Kira? You can't allow them to live. The slight hesitation will cause deaths on a mission!"

"I have disarmed them! They cannot fight back!" Kira argued, that was until one of the Dagger-L's charged towards the VTOL transport. "NO! Get away!"

Both Kira and the team leader chased after the damaged Dagger, both firing at the unit swirling around the attacks until it approached the transport then threw it's shield into the fragile aircraft. The lightly armoured unit shattered like glass with burning bodies of the assault team falling from it after the explosion. The surviving DINN finished the enemy MS off then punched the Freedom next to it.

"You idiot! This is what happened when you do not immediately defeat your enemy!"

Kira straightened out the Freedom as he watched in horror of the deaths that he felt responsible for. He went into a frozen state as flashbacks of people dying by his hands and others around him. Because of this he became unresponsive, even to the team leader's cries for him to help as he shot down the other disabled Dagger-Ls. Kira finally snapped out his trance, when he heard the Captain screamed in anger at the charging Dagger L. Kira without even thinking, pulled the trigger on the Dagger L before it could slash at the remaining DINN.

The team leader turned the DINN to the Freedom, seeing it frozen from the action it just taken. "Thank you Yamato. The enemy almost had me there".

Inside the cockpit, Kira gripped onto the control stick, frustrated with himself that he had to pull the trigger on someone's life in his Mobile Suit. Kira resolved that he won't kill in his Freedom only to have broken that. He understood outside the cockpit, he didn't have much of a choice using a weapon on someone, but he thought in his Mobile Suit he wouldn't have to take a life.

"_Delta team report. What is the status on the mission?"_

The team leader quickly responded on informing command of the situation, where their orders were quickly relayed to them.

"_You are to continue the mission as previously instructed. One will infiltrate while the other guards the escape route. Those are the amendments on the previous mission objectives"._

"Continue?" Kira gasped. "Are they insane?"

"We have to. We need to know what is going on at this facility. I'll go down and infiltrate the facility while you-".

"_Hold position Delta team. A request came through for Delta-Four to infiltrate the complex. Delta-One you are over watch for escape"_

This now made both surviving men to reel from the shock and question where this came from. However the team leader knew that arguing with it the order would not make command to change their minds. Instead he decided to follow the new instructions.

"You heard them Kira. Let's get to it".

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Facility, Main Entrance<strong>

The entrance to the facility was left wide open, with the structure around it, damaged or degraded over the years this place stood for. It was believed that this place was once a military outpost back in the 21st century. To find itself in use for whatever experiments or weapons that it housed seemed unlikely. Which was probably why they used. The large stair case down showed no usage at all. It was even questionable if the intelligence was even on the mark about this place, then again why would Mobile Suits be stationed here?

Kira then shifted those thoughts to why he was going down alone into the facility alone. He was starting to wonder if maybe Kane had a hand in it. He swore to punch the man in the face when he saw him again. And that was the questionable argument, that was if he didn't get himself killed wondering down into a unknown underground base.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Kira had entered a dark corridor to which he used his flash light. Scanning his surroundings he discovered a disused security office to his right and freight elevator at the end of the corridor. A gap in the door was small enough for him to shuffle his way in. Getting on his stomach he crawled in to only almost fall down the elevator shaft. Shining the torch around he discovered the elevator itself was at the bottom, crumbled, to which Kira assumed it fell. Doing a leap frog motion, Kira grappled onto the elevator cables and slid down. Upon slowing down and reaching the bottom, he slid into the shell of the lift and pried open the doors. To what Kira found shocked him beyond belief.

The main corridor was modern and pristine from what the torch could show. The electric lighting was cut, and it didn't seem that whoever owned the place wasn't paying their electric bill. The sound of electrical hiss and crackle meant that there was power. Climbing through, Kira walked further in and turned left to which he almost tripped. Looking down, he staggered back at the bloodied corpse sprawled on the floor. This immediately got Kira to draw his pistol at the ready.

"What happened here?" he muttered.

"_Kira report. What do you see down there?"_

Kira was surprised that his radio worked down this far, he had to thank that bastard Kane for getting him excellent equipment. "I'm inside the complex. But some thing's wrong".

"_How so?"_

Bending down he examined the body. "I believe someone got here before we did".

"_What the hell you're on about?"_

"I found what appears to be dead scientist. It looks like he was shot multiple times". Kira flashed his torch further down the corridor and gulped at the sight he saw. "Correction. There are several bodies other that have been shot".

"_Dammit. Did whoever owned the place tried to clean it up of evidence?"_

"I'm going further in" Kira stated as he stood up. "If we lose radio contact, get out of here" he added with his throat turned dry.

"_Don't be ridiculous! We're here on mission together!"_

"Please. I don't want your life endangered as well because of me" Kira said almost pleading.

"_All right. We'll do a comms check every five minutes. Good luck down there kid"._

Kira brought up his Glock pistol and flash light, and continued down the power stricken corridor whilst stepping over dead bodies. Shining his small light down to the right he became horrified at the bodies of children suffering the same fate as the scientists around them. Thoughts flooded through Kira's mind to what was occurring down here. As he continued down the corridor, he entered a large room where smashed, blown up and stripped apart computer terminals sat around large glass capsules. A wet slap under Kira's left foot brought him to flash the torch left, where he almost jumped out his skin when he saw a dead child inside the capsule. Someone had shot through the glass into the child now floating in both his blood.

"What the hell happened here?" Kira muttered close to anger.

"Hey! She's over here!"

Kira snapped towards another dark corridor where the voices echoed down from. Curiosity got better of Kira where he followed the voices, where loud multiple footsteps came around the curved corridor. He carefully made his way down where he came to sudden stop from a scream. Picking up the pace, he made his way into another lab of sorts.

"Don't move girl!"

"Look at her. She's still a feisty bitch".

"You're coming with us!"

"No!" a girl's voice shrieked.

Kira discovered he was on a upper level of the lab, where the voices were below him. Turning off his torch he approached the railing to see two men dressed in black combat gear and body armour, shining their weapon flash lights at a girl with shoulder length blonde hair. The girl was defending herself with a broken shard of glass at the two armed men.

"Give up! You're coming with us!" one of the armed men demanded again.

"Just shoot her man. She stabbed Cal to death!" growled the other man.

"Our mission was to recover the test subject".

"Not if she resisted and tried to kill us. Just kill her".

The other gunman seemed to agree to his colleague's idea, hence he rose and pointed his SMG to the blonde girl's head. Kira acted before he could think, he shot the man in the back of the head. His squad mate turned around exposing his neck to the blonde girl's glass dagger. After the second armed man slumped to the ground, Kira turned his torch back on to the girl who glared at him like a predator watching it's prey.

"I'm not here to hurt you" Kira stated as he rose his arms in the air. "Because if I wanted to, I would not have shot that man pointing his weapon at you. You have to believe me" Kira added as he walked down the staircase towards the girl.

The girl dressed only in a hospital gown coated with blood, fixed her stare at Kira with a threatening purple eyed gaze. It was evident that she didn't trust this man in a black pilot suit with built-in built-in body armour. The girl pointed the shard at him, but he continued to make his way to her, arms still in the air.

"S-stop".

Kira listened and stopped. Holstering his pistol, he unclipped the catches on his helmet and removed it. "Listen I'm not one of those men. I'm a friend".

"Friend?" the girl repeated.

"Yes. My name is Kira, and I'm here to help you".

The girl didn't reply, and still pointed her weapon at Kira to which he knew she didn't want to trust him.

"Bert! Paul! Report! Where the hell are you?!"

Kira and the girl snapped to the corridor above them. "It seems that there wasn't just two men roaming around" Kira muttered. "Come on. I'll protect you".

"Protect me? Like big brother?"

Kira was puzzled to what she meant but nodded. "Follow close behind me. I'll get you out of here" Kira instructed as he put his helmet back on.

The girl listened to Kira and stayed close to him as he led with his flash light and pistol. Another two armed men appeared and were shocked to see Kira, they tried to shoot first but Kira fired two shots into each man's chest. Leading the girl back to the other lab, Kira was confronted by four more armed men. He jumped back pulling the girl with him as a stream of bullets flew over them as they took cover behind one of the glass capsules. Swinging the pistol round the corner Kira shot the gunman stepping out of cover from the steel desk.

"Who are these men?!" Kira shouted to the blonde, she however just stared at him like frightened animal. "Who are they?!"

Kira slid further down the fragile protection as bullets ripped the capsule apart. Pulling out a flash bang grenade, Kira threw it into the group of men. After the blinding light disappeared the brunette then stood up and gunned down the remaining three men.

"Come on!" Kira cried as he grabbed hold of the girl's wrist and dragged her with him down the corridor.

"_K...a! Respond!"_

"This is Kira! What's wrong?"

"_Finally! You need to get out of there! Alpha detected missile launch from a unknown contact 30 kilometres north. It's flight path is straight for us!"_

Realising that he lost contact as he went further in the complex, Kira knew he hadn't much time till that missile reached it's destination.

"We're on our way back up!"

"_What? What do you mean 'we'? Kira?!"_

"Not now I'll explain later!"

As they reached the service lift, Kira let go of the girl and slid under the shutter door to which he gestured her to follow. After sliding into the lift she followed Kira through the maintenance hatch and into the elevator shaft. Kira looked around for the emergency escape ladder but found it ripped off the wall many years ago.

"We're trapped" Kira muttered.

"This way" cried the girl as she started to climb the steel cable, surprising Kira as she made quick work of it.

"_Kira get a move on! I'm engaging multiple Mobile Suits that just launched!"_

"Hold on!"

Steadily they climbed their way to the top of the shaft then swung and grabbed onto the ledge of the service door. After they both crawled out Kira led the way down the hall and up the stairs to the Freedom where it was kneeling in front of them. When Kira reached the feet of the Freedom, despite the booming of a battle overhead he noticed that the girl's footsteps stopped, he turned to the girl staring at the Freedom.

"Come on!" Kira cried out.

The girl's stare then turned into a deathly glare towards Kira, where he just looked puzzled to the girl's sudden change. Before he could say anything he felt a muzzle pressing at the back of his neck.

"Hand over your weapon" said the man holding his weapon to Kira. "Slowly!" he sharply added.

Kira did as he was told before having the back of his legs kicked and forced onto his knees.

"So you're the reason why my boys aren't checking in. Just you huh?"

Kira turned his head to men in the same outfit as the ones in the complex. The one on the far right stepped forward, seemingly the one who was talking to him just then.

"I take it ZAFT believed that one soldier could deal with this situation?"

Kira remained silent.

"Eh?! Didn't you hear me you space monster?"

"Perhaps he doesn't speak our language sir. These Coordinators are basically space freaks" joked the soldier behind Kira.

"Shall we put him down like a dog?" joked another.

"You're own masters launched a missile at this location" Kira said with stern voice. "We need to escape from here".

"I don't think so Coordinator scum" said the man in front. "But since you did us the favour of retrieving the HVT. You must be rewarded at least from the person that you retrieved for us". He turned to the strange girl and pulled his pistol form his holster. "Listen up girl. This is a filthy Coordinator. The very creatures you hate, right honey?"

The blonde nodded.

"Then kill him for us" he said as he flipped the Glock's grip to the girl.

She took the weapon and approached Kira, pointing it at his head as she walked towards him.

"Take that helmet off him! I want her to see his face!"

The man behind Kira unclipped the helmet and removed it. This left Kira to silently curse as the helmet would have taken the impact of the Glock.

"Don't do it" Kira quietly said. "Don't become a murderer".

"Ha! You hearing this sir? He's now begging for his life now!" laughed the gunman behind.

"Don't do it. You're not a killer". The girl seemed unmoved by his words. He looked up to the girl as she pointed it at his forehead, her eyes still showing hatred towards him. Kira then instantly thought of something she mentioned earlier, and hoped it worked. "You wouldn't kill your big brother would you?"

Those words had such a hard impact to the girl she started to tremble. It seemed to work.

"Kill you useless bitch!" boomed the man behind, but the girl remained still besides trembling. "Fine! I'll do it myself" he stated as he drew his SMG.

Seeing the man's moving the weapon into his shoulder, the blonde spun and shrieked no as she shot the man in the head. Kira then swung his leg behind and round to bring the standing behind onto his back. Taking the man's side arm he put a bullet into the third man's chest then turned it on the final gunner.

"No! Wait!" the man pleaded before Kira put a bullet into his head.

Standing up, Kira cautiously moved towards the girl where she spun round and almost shot off his head, if it wasn't for him quickly reacting and pointing the weapon up. He struck her head with the butt of the pistol grip, rendering her unconscious. Performing a fireman's lift, Kira rushed to the Freedom and used the lift cable to get to the cockpit. After being lowered in, he activated the OS and where the nuclear reactor brought the machine to life. Not even securing himself in or the girl, he pulled back hard on the controls to which the Freedom immediately flew backwards.

"_Dammit! Those guys didn't give quarter at all! Kira where are you?"_

"I'm in the Freedom! Where"

The low flying missile reached the complex and plunged into it, then detonating itself with a blinding flash.

* * *

><p><strong>November 3rd, 1313 Hours – ZAFT Naval Base: Gibraltar, Holding Cell <strong>

"So how is your head Kira?"

The brunette shifted his gaze to the tall blonde clone walking to him with a file in hand, Kira stood up straight with a displeased look on his face.

"Well it must not have been that serious if you still can pull a glare at me" Kane joked as he stood next to Kira. "When I heard you brought a girl back from facility, I thought you got a member of the facility staff, instead you brought me a test subject. You did a lot better than I expected".

Kira then shifted his look through the observation window to the blonde girl, sitting in the middle of a white room, wearing a strait jacket. The dark shade under her eyes showed how exhausted she was. Wherever she was interrogated and tortured, he didn't know.

Kane observed the young subordinate before deciding to speak. "That is, if she wasn't broken".

Kira moved his gaze back from the observation window to Kane, pulling a curious look. "What do mean she is broken?"

Kane thrusted the file into the young man's chest then wondered little away before stopping. "Sad story really. The girl is an orphan. Her father was killed in the last war in the battle of Panama. With the grief of her dead husband, the mother committed suicide in front of her only daughter. After being taken in by who we believe to be Blue Cosmos, from what we know was subjected to drugs, brainwashing, and cruel training that would make even the special forces recruits cry. With all she had been through, there is of course a screw loose inside somewhere".

Kira opened the file, and looked at the girl's personal information. "And she's only fifteen".

"Blue Cosmos doesn't care who they conscript for their war effort".

"So what's going to happened to her?"

"She is unfortunately not much use to us for information, and not to mention she is a loose cannon on Coordinators. The most likely case she will be dissected for what they did to her to make up the lack of information we can get from her".

Kira looked back into the room, seeing the girl shift her tired gaze all over the room before finally staring at the window Kira was looking through. He could feel a frightened and broken girl pleading for help, deep down somewhere in her, she was crying for someone to save her.

"How about I take care of her?"

Kane snapped to Kira with a rare shocked expression. "Have you gone mad? I just told you that the girl is unstable, a loose cannon on Coordinators".

"I heard you" Kira sharply replied. "I joined your little party to help people Kane. What good was that promise if I can't even help the girl in front of me?"

The tall blonde rested against the wall behind him whilst observing the young man in front of him with a curious gaze. "You really believe that you can change a girl like that one into a model citizen?"

"I can but not into what you think. Then again I have doubts to what your model citizen is".

"Very funny".

"Just give me five minutes".

Kane continued to look curiously at Kira before moving his ice cold blue eyes to the girl. "Fine. Five minutes and that's all". The senior officer watched as Kira walked away and let into the cell by the guard. "This should be interesting".

Kira walked into the white room, where the girl narrowed her tired eyes to him. Kira stood a few feet from her, his eyes expressed the pity he felt for her. It was unfortunately the thing that brought her to life where she jumped to her feet and charged at Kira. The unexpected attack did take Kira off guard but he managed to counter by sidestepping her charge, leg round hers then pushed to the concrete floor.

"Calm down! I'm going to hurt you!" Kira tried to explain as he held her down.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

The brunette noticed Kane smiling at the situation that he was in. It just grinding his nerves that the blonde had that smug smirk on.

"Listen to me!" Kira shouted above the girl's screaming threats. "I want to help you! I don't want you to die!"

The girl suddenly went silent which surprised Kira, but then he felt her shoulders shake, and her eyes started to water.

"No...I...don't want to...die...I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

_'I'm just making this worse, aren't I?' _Kira thought miserably to himself. It was then something he remembered when he was at the unknown facility, something she had said to him. "You're not going to die! Your, big brother will protect you".

"Big...brother?"

The girl surprisingly calmed down and then looked up at Kira like a saint fell from the sky to save her.

"Big brother?" the girl asked again in a low kind voice.

"Yeah...I'm your big brother".

"Stella's...big brother..."

* * *

><p><strong>November 6th, 1120 Hours – Gibraltar High Street, The Barbary Ape<strong>

Kane lifted his small glass and sipped on iced spiced rum, sighing comfortably as he looked over to the cable cars climbing up 'The Rock'. He sat back in his dark green deck chair, enjoying the warm late autumn sun on his skin. He was rudely interrupted by his cell phone sitting on the same coloured steel table. He picked up the phone and flipped it open.

"Kane".

"_Sir, there's a telephone call from the PLANTs. It''s a private, secure line"._

"Pass it through" Kane replied before sipping his rum again.

"_Yes sir"_

"_Kane. It's Eileen"._

"What can I do for you Miss Canaver?"

"_I would like a report on the mission"_

"You personally called for my report? How about the written report that was sent?"

"_I would rather hear it from you"._

"Ah. I knew you liked me" Kane joked before taking another sip.

"_In your dreams"_ Eileen replied quickly. _"I can't trust the written reports that are handed over to me"._

"No trust in your own staff?". The silence allowed Kane to continue. "The mission went south as soon as they were 10 kilometres of the facility that we believe to be a super soldier lab. All but two members survived, one of them was Kira. We sadly couldn't get much information from the place because whoever owned the place sent a clean up team, then nuked it to destroy any evidence including their own clean-up team. Kira managed to receive a bump to the head after the explosion, but fine".

"_That's good to know. I was wondering if putting Kira into your care was a good idea at all. I did warn you what would happen to you if anything, and I mean anything happened to Kira? There will be blood Kane"._

Kane snorted in disgust from Eileen's threat. "I am taking care of him. By the way. He took in a girl that was from the facility, one of the super soldiers no less. At first uncontrollable, but the beast somehow was tamed by our very own Kira Yamato, where he has her into his care".

"_A girl? So how is Kira cooping?"_

"Ever since Kira played the 'Big Brother' card on her, she's stuck to him like the plague. It may be...cute? I believe to be the right word for it?"

Eileen laughed down the other end of the phone. _"You have never been very good with things like cute. Sometimes it's adorable to see that side of you Kane"._

"Well it's almost non-existent thankfully for my case. We'll be returning to the PLANTs in two days. I'll give you a full verbal debrief on the whole operation when we meet in private. And how is Gilbert? I heard he's the next candidate for Chairman, I wonder how that was possible?" Kane asked aloud in a smug tone.

"_Yes. I wonder. He's doing fine as you might have guessed. He pushes the right buttons in the right places with today's politicians so of course he's a likely candidate. Thank you very much Kane. And by the way, Rey is doing fine. Just t let you know"._

The phone line went dead, to which Kane dropped the phone on the table and continued to finish his drink. "She could have been nice enough to say goodbye at least".

"You should be aware that isn't her style when it comes to handling you Kane".

The blonde looked round behind to his left and saw a familiar but unwanted face. "Cecile. When did they let the harpy out it's cage?"

The tall woman in her late twenties, had her long dark red hair tied into a pony tail at the side, that trailed down to the mid-chest. A white sleeveless shirt and mini-skirt, with a matching pair of white heeled shoes almost matched her pale skin. Those piercing but delicate at times emerald orbs were fixated on his blue cold eyes. She walked over to Kane's table and sat down opposite him.

"White doesn't suit you Cecile" Kane remarked before shaking his glass in the air.

"I have to agree I never liked white clothing" Cecile replied with a smile.

"Nor did you like smiling" Kane added. "Let's cut the crap and instead get to the point of why your here".

"We haven't spoken in a while. I missed our conversions on policies and history, especially the one on the organisation we were chasing for three years". She watched for Kane's interest to peak, and when it did she smiled and rose her hand to the waitress. "Imperial vodka and orange".

"I'm sorry ma'am but we don't have vodka" the waitress apologised.

Cecile then waved her off. "I forgot. Since Gibraltar became part of ZAFT earth territories, the Eurasian Federation has stopped the import of goods here. Shame. I can't stand that cheap crap ZAFT brings in".

"Why are you here?" Kane demanded, pulling the conversion back on track.

"That organisation. The organisation we wasted three years of our lives looking for? I found them Kane, I found them. And they made me an offer I could not refuse".

Kane received his new drink from the waitress and immediately drank it all. It was an obvious sign that Kane was less than pleased to hear it. "So you decided to back stab me and make a blood pact with the devil?"

"I'm here to invite you join us. Come on Kane, you know you wanted the power to change things. If you join us you can!"

"You want me to simply to just betray for the things these bastards took from me? They took everything from me Cecile. I can't believe that you were stupid enough to come to me with this proposal".

"You're stupid enough not to accept this offer".

Kane slammed the glass on the table, bringing the other customers to their attention. "Because we both worked together for so long. I'll give you a head start for old times sake" Kane replied in a threatening tone.

Cecile frowned at Kane before standing up then walked past him. "Such a shame Kane. We could have been a great team once again" she said with genuine disappointment.

Kane watched her walk away with that kind a swagger that he always admired about her. He then had another guest sit at his table, with his own drink in hand also admiring the woman walking away.

"An old friend of yours?"

"Was an old friend. So when are you planning on meeting Kira? It's been a while since you two last met under unreasonable circumstances".

* * *

><p><strong>November 11th, 0934 Hours – PLANTs, Aprilius One, Main Shopping District<strong>

Athrun sat alone, outside at the white steel picnic table whilst reading the Coordinator state newspaper. He had been waiting there for an hour now, only arriving at the PLANT capital two hours earlier. He had been waiting for two informants to arrive since contacting them eight days ago about this meeting. In retrospect he made his trip a secret from PLANT security forces and ZAFT to discourage agents tailing him wherever he went, as in from a foreign state point of view he was actually a spy. Although, to have the Bloody Valentine war hero back in his home country was actually something the public would take great pride and honour in.

"Where are they? They're late" Athrun mumbled to himself as he checked his watch. "They don't take being late too kindly. Especially _him_". Looking around he then spotted the two he'd been waiting for where approached him slowly as to not gain unwanted attention. As soon as they reached his table, they sat down where they were greeted by Athrun's kind smile. "It's a while, Yzak, Dearka".

"Yeah. It has been a while Athrun. I was wondering when our paths would meet again" replied the tanned skinned blonde man.

"Too long you bastard" Yzak agreed in his own way of speaking. "How is it living in a neutral nation?"

"Quiet" Athrun replied.

"I bet you've softened up from the last time we spoke to one another. If that's even possible".

Athrun sighed at Yzak's attitude. He should have expected something like this when he organised this meeting. "Can we get down to business? You do realise I am not to be here without the PLANT council's attention?"

"Yeah. Come on Yzak. Stop trying to wind him up and let's get on to why we're here" Dearka said. "You van berate him later".

"Fine. But my question is, does your Princess of Orb know your here?" Yzak asked. "Because last time I checked even she doesn't know you came here".

Athrun groaned irritably at the question. It was however true. Cagalli was unaware that Athrun's 'trip' was one to the PLANTs. He did hate hiding this from her but he needed to know without making her worry. "No she doesn't but can you please just answer me questions?"

"Yeah, yeah. Firstly, what we discovered from our inside sources is that there is talk of a major rearmament taking place in a military colony called Armoury One. What is currently going on there is top secret for now, but we know that it was sanctioned by Minister Gilbert Durandal".

"I've heard of him. Word has already spread to the earth nations that he is the next Chairman in line. But how did someone who is not yet Chairman got it approved?"

"He got it done through Eileen Canaver" Dearka answered before waving over to a waiter. "How he done it is beyond anyone. Perhaps he's jumping into bed with her?" he laughed.

"Only someone like you would do that" Yzak snapped.

The waiter came over and asked what their order was. Each requested tea with supplements of milk and sugar. After the waiter left they continued with their discussion.

"Besides. There is a group that is closely working with the Chairwoman, had set up headquarters at that colony also. We don't however know much of this group other than they were integrated into ZAFT special division, FAITH. No one knows who are their members exactly considering there were several FAITH members before they got absorbed into the division".

"Strange. Why the secrecy?"

"No one knows" Dearka said shrugging his shoulders. "If you ask me, they were mercenaries that had connections to Eileen before she was made Chairwoman".

The waiter returned and placed the three cups down at each occupant then the tray of milk and sugar at the centre of the table.

"But that's nothing. Apparently, a man that resembles our old Commander calling himself Kane is in control of this group. Does it ring any bells?"

Athrun went silent for a few seconds as a horrifying chill went up his spine. "You don't mean, Rau Le Creuset? But he died in the Battle of Jachin Due. But the Providence was destroyed along with it's pilot. The Freedom was the one that caused it's demise".

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger. Although we never got to see his face, this guy's other characteristics bare a striking resemblance".

Athrun again went silent. He couldn't believe that man to still be alive after what he heard after the Battle of Jachin Due. Kira himself even confirmed that the machine, the Harbinger of Death that was Rau's instrument to complete his goal, had been skewered by the Freedom's javelin. Athrun had hard believing that Rau Le Creuset was walking around like nothing had happened.

"Have you seen him yourself?" Athrun asked.

"No. He's quite elusive" Yzak replied with some distaste of the topic. "He's dead Athrun. For all we know, this guy is just someone who resembles him and it's just a stupid rumour. And you have to be stupid to believe it too" he added, as he finished mixing the two sugars and milk in his tea. "This person called Kane even has his own personal ace pilot. And he apparently pilots _that_ stolen Mobile Suit".

"That stolen Mobile Suit?" Athrun asked confused until he remembered when Lacus told him a strange man took the ZGMF-X10A Freedom. "Impossible. So was it Kane's doing in the attack against Lacus?"

"Attack on Lacus? What do you mean?"

The ex-ZAFT ace then realised that the PLANTs had no idea that Lacus was targeted. In truth, Cagalli, himself and the rest of the old Three Ships Alliance did a very good job in keeping it a secret. That was until Athrun let it slip. Athrun then decided to explain, after he got shocked and demanding glances from both of them. His old wingmen were shocked as Athrun explained what Lacus had told him, to which the two got angry as Athrun neared the end of his explanation.

"So you believe it was Kane who was responsible for the attack?"

"There seems to be no proof that it was him for now" Athrun said a little confused. "Very little evidence to point it to him, but what Andrew told me, the person who took the Freedom was the one who protected them from the assassination. Nothing is clear about it now".

Yzak and Dearka both looked at one another, before they turned back to Athrun. "So you want to meet him, Kane that is?"

* * *

><p><strong>1011 Hours – ZAFT Military Officer's Residential Area<strong>

"I can't believe we're going to spy on this guy" Dearka sighed uncomfortably. "You know how much trouble we could get into?" he asked Yzak.

"Don't you think that I know this?" Yzak snapped. "It's not just your career on the line".

"Someone's coming out" Athrun stated calmly. All of the old Le Creuset team were now focused in the direction of the large white house with two guards positioned outside. They both wore the civilian clothes but they noticed they were armed. "Two men armed with SMGs, body armour and magazine pouches. If they were to be armed up like this they might as well just wore military clothing".

"They don't want to distinguish themselves with ZAFT" Yzak replied.

"Why is that?"

"Although they are a part of the FAITH they tend to wear civilian clothes so they aren't noticed to be them. They more or less considered special forces".

"Hey someone is coming out of the house" Dearka pointed out as the two guards straightened themselves up and watched the door. "That's him. That's Kane".

The man with long blonde hair tied back stepped out and walked towards the car waiting for him. "He does look similar to Rau Le Creuset. But we never saw his face, the only two people who had are both dead".

"What? Kira is dead?!" Dearka said turning to Athrun in shock. "When the hell was this?"

Athrun lowered his gaze then looked to Dearka feeling uncomfortable about brining it up. "He was killed in a kidnapping. Possibly by the same organisation" Athrun explained.

"You sure?" Yzak asked.

"Of course".

"Then why is he standing right there" Yzak said in a feral growl. "That guy is part of this organisation!"

Athrun snapped to the car and noticed, Kira himself, had got out of the car to greet Kane. "W-what? But Kira's corpse was...". Suddenly it hit Athrun, his death was faked. "That son of a bitch!" he cried out of rage as he jumped out of the car.

"Athrun wait!" Dearka pleaded, but his friend was already sprinting towards the unexpected brunette. "Oh shit Yzak. We're in deep trouble".

"Whatever" Yzak replied half heartedly. "I want to see how this plays out".

Kira watched Kane approach him with his usual blank expression until shock spread across his face in the direction next to Kira himself. Looking left he saw someone he least expect since his departure from Orb, his best friend Athrun, where he then grabbed Kira then threw him onto the bonnet of the car.

"You bastard! Do you know how much pain everyone is in because we thought you were dead!" Athrun screamed as he rose his fist. Before Athrun could lay any harm he heard the sound of moving parts of the guard's SMGs. Athrun still was built up with rage but knew making any unnecessary moves would probably get him killed, the last thing he would want is Cagalli to find out he was dead. "You're lucky I don't kick your ass!" Athrun hissed at the shocked Kira. It was then he felt his jacket being grabbed then next he found out was that he was thrown to the ground, with a short blonde girl standing in front of him with a hateful glare and a pistol pointed at his chest.

"Wait don't shoot!" Kira then pleaded.

"Why shouldn't we?" Kane asked angrily.

"Because...just don't!"

Kane sighed angrily then waved to the two guards to lower their weapons. "You should consider yourself lucky Athrun Zala. Your friend spared your life". Kane then moved his cold stare across the street. "And those of your friends".

Yzak and Dearka were out of the car doors with their own pistols drawn but, with the situation they were in they wouldn't come out unscathed or cause problems within the PLANT council. They holstered their pistols as did the girl.

"I think it would be best that you came with us Athrun Zala. You're time in the PLANTs unfortunately must be cut short. An you two! If you want to stay in your current positions of the ZAFT military, I suggest you head back home now" Kane warned Dearka and Yzak. "And that's an order".

Athrun in the meantime was pulled onto his feet by one of the armed guards and pushed into the back passenger seats. Kane walked around and sat next to Athrun whilst Kira got into the driver's and Stella in the front passenger seat. As the vehicle drove away, Dearka and Yzak stood there feeling somewhat powerless to whatever was going to happen to Athrun.

"You had to cause a scene outside the officer's residential area" Kane said with a sigh. "You do realise people would be asking questions?"

"What is it to you, Rau Le Creuset?" Athrun retorted to which Kane laughed at the accusation.

"Le Creuset? I suppose we have the same appearance somewhat. But that man you believe me to be, is fortunately not true. Rau Le Creuset is dead. I am Kane, and only Kane. You should ignore what rumours you heard of me and my organisation, and just bare in mind I'm not going to destroy humanity".

"Care to explain why Kira falsified his death and why he is working for you?"

"Sadly that is classified with a need to know basis. What I can tell you that what it looks like your doing here is espionage, which you should know as you were an ex member of ZAFT that it is a capital punishment. However, considering you role in the last war and a friend of Kira's, I won't report this. But what we'll do is drop you off at the space port where you can be on your way home".

Athrun looked at Kira who now was changing direction towards the space port. Where unbeknownst to Athrun, his friend silently cursed Kane's lack of prior information. The remainder of the journey was silent, as if it felt awkward for anyone to speak. Stella tugged onto Kira's sleeve, giving a look of concern to his well being. He simply planted took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on top of her head and smiled at her kindly, to which earned Athrun's attention. The once infamous Justice pilot questioned what relationship that was between the two. It wasn't romantic from what Athrun could see, but more like love between siblings.

Kane then decided to break the long ten minute silence once he noticed Athrun's making another observation of the two in front. "You appear to be puzzled" he stated earning Athrun's attention. "Kira rescued that girl from a military project making super soldiers. She's been insuperable from him when he declared to be her older brother".

"What is it that you're making Kira do?" Athrun asked, almost in a threatening manner.

Kane however ignored the tone Athrun was giving him. "We're here Athrun Zala" Kane said as the vehicle stopped. "For the record, and on behalf of Kira. You were never here, and you never saw Kira, me or anyone else for that matter. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, yes we do".

"Good. Kira, please escort Athrun to the departure's desk" Kane asked, then looked back Athrun. "Your belongings will be transferred through private channels and returned to Orb the day you should arrive back. To of course make it look like nothing had happened".

Athrun didn't say anything but get out with Kira doing the same. Stella tried to follow but Kane gripped onto her arm and shook his head. The girl pouted at him then looked to Kira before sitting back in her seat, hands on her lap.

Kira and Athrun walked through the main lobby of the terminal towards the ticket desk. Both stayed silent, where Athrun remained full of rage and Kira was left with the dread of guilt. It wasn't until after Kira got the return ticket amended, that his old friend decided to speak as they walked towards the departure lounge.

"Do you realise how much pain we were all in? We all thought you were dead Kira. And yet your here conducting in whatever shady operations your issued. Cagalli, Lacus, the children from the orphanage, your foster parents and even me, all suffered in agony".

"I had to disappear Athrun".

"What the hell are you on about?"

"There are people within Orb's infrastructure that you need to watch out for. Those individuals are within the high ranking families and cannot be trusted. They knew who I was and what relation I was to Cagalli, to which they wanted to be rid of me. That is why Kane had me taken underground and use two men sent to kill me to fake our deaths. I want you to be careful".

Athrun was taken back from what Kira told him. It was the first time hearing the truth to what happened months ago. But Athrun couldn't take Kira's word for it. For all he knew, the blonde man could have told him to make this lie to discredit the Orb aristocratic families. On the other hand, Kira's warning could be genuine as it concerned not only him, but Cagalli, Lacus, Murrue and anyone else connected to them.

"Tell me who" Athrun asked with a intrigued look.

"I have no names. Because Kane won't tell me who" Kira answered embarrassed, where Athrun clicked his tongue in frustration. "He won't tell me in case I should try to make contact with anyone from Orb, which why you shouldn't try and contact me, otherwise Kane might do something that neither one of us would want".

"Come on Kira. For Cagalli's sake! You can't expect me to stand here and not get an name for her safety and Orb's. Not to mention everyone else at Orb that cared about you. I know you still care for all us, so please just one name. One name will do".

"...There is one name, but be careful and watch your back around. Seiran, the Seiran family are the ones to watch out for".

"Thank you Kira".

"I did you a favour, so can you for me?" Kira asked, to which he got a nod back. "Protect Cagalli, and Lacus, and everyone else that I left behind. Do it for as...s dead man's last wish".

Athrun pushed aside his anger at Kira since the discovery, and pulled a small smile at him. "I will honour that last wish, from a dead man" Athrun replied then stepped through into the departure lounge. "Look after yourself Kira. Don't do anything you don't like".

Kira stood there and took in Athrun's words, to which stirred memories of when he joined the organisation. The ones of his introduction, to his initialisation exam, and the recent operation he was involved in. Kira was then brought out of those memories by Stella crashing into his side and hugging him.

"Big brother! What are you doing?"

Kira looked from the blonde girl back through the gate, but he no longer could see his old friend. "Taking advice from an old friend..."

* * *

><p><strong>November 16th, 0048 Hours – Orb Union, Athha Manor, Study<strong>

Cagalli dropped her pen on the her oak study desk and rubbed the bridge of her nose from the stress of her latest workload. It became apparent to her that someone within the government administration didn't like her too much. She also realised her eyes were strained in the dim lit room she was in, all thanks to the desk lamp that shone on the papers scattered across the oak made desk.

"Working late again?" came a gentle voice behind as two hands caressed the woman's shoulders.

"When did you get back?" Cagalli asked quietly with a smile.

"Only about an hour ago" Athrun replied as he started to work his hands on her tired muscles. "Where you should have gone to bed".

"I have so much work" Cagalli mumbled. "I wish I could sleep as easy as her" Cagalli added as she looked over to the study sofa.

Athrun then looked in the same direction to see Lacus curled up on the sofa, sleeping softly with a blanket over her. Athrun couldn't help but chuckle silently at Lacus. "She is just as bad as you".

"I hope she is ready to meet the mystery date that prepared for her" Cagalli said with some glee looking back at Athrun. "D...don't give me that look. She needs to move on, like the rest of us" Cagalli muttered with sorrow.

Athrun sighed as Cagalli didn't know that twin was alive and well. But it frustrated him that he couldn't tell her, or Lacus for that matter. The news that Cagalli created a date for Lacus, was in retrospect as a good intention. Lacus was just as broken up over the falsified death as everyone else who was close to Kira.

_'Maybe...it is for the best'_ Athrun believed. "I'm sorry. I just-"

"Athrun, we all suffered since Kira's death. None of us will ever forget him, he will always be with us, no matter what. But in order to help Lacus move on, I just want her to find new happiness".

"...I understand".

"I just wish to see him again...and be a better a sister to him".

Athrun fell silent for a few seconds, as it was only a few days ago he saw the supposed dead man. He felt those words of pain from Cagalli for her wish to see the brother she knew for a short time. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sure he was happy as you were to him. He loved you regardless".

Cagalli gently held his head, then looked into his eyes and smiled. "Thank you Athrun".

"For what?"

"For staying with me".

Athrun returned the gentle smile with his own. "I had a promise to keep".

"What's that?"

"Kira's. He wanted me to protect you and everyone here in Orb. And I will uphold that promise no matter what".

"Thank you. That reminds me, did you find out about that organisation you left to find out about?"

Athrun's smile dropped. He remembered the warning from Kira about Kane's intention if he found out Athrun spread word or tried to contact him. "I went to see an old friend from ZAFT. He lives in Brisbane now, retired. I was hoping he would have information about this organisation responsible for Kira's death".

"Anything?"

"No. Nothing".

"Dammit. I won't rest until we find out who these people are!" Cagalli hissed. She looked at a large file that was stamped 'Urgent', growling at it then shoved the file off her desk. "That is stupid proposals like that one stop getting in the way".

"What proposal is that?"

"Joining the Earth Alliance" Cagalli replied with great distaste.

"And who proposed that?"

"Yuna Seiran and his father Utada. They suggest to align with the Earth Alliance to ensure Orb's safety. And how would that look for the PLANTs?".

Athrun once again was silent as the name Kira warned him about, was suddenly now making sense. Orb's neutrality would be tarnished and cause tension between a fragile relationship that the earth had with the PLANTs already. But Athrun was starting to think that this had darker intentions than it seemed.

"Your not going to allow them to do that. Are you?"

"Don't be stupid Athrun. The Atlantic Federation destroyed our home, despite Kira would rather me not to bear grudges I can't forgive them. They only want our technology to further theirs".

Cagalli's small rant left Athrun to laugh. "I can see you will fight tooth and nail to prevent that".

"You bet I would".

"Glad to hear it. Now..." Athrun began as he stood up. "I think it's time to retire. Don't you?"

"As my lousy bodyguard are you advising me to get some sleep?" Cagalli asked with a smirk.

"No my lady" Athrun replied whilst playing along. "I'm simply ordering you to" he added with a smile.

"It looks like I have no choice. Led the way" Cagalli stated with a smirk, where Athrun took her hand and led her away to her bedroom.

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: **Just Breathe – Kylee****_

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, please review with any opinion you, criticism is allowed :D Again sorry for the late work!**_

**Trivia:**

** Sit-rep : The military abbreviated word for 'Situation/al Report'**

** HVT : The military abbreviated word for 'High Valved Target'**


End file.
